


Messiah

by Gerstein03



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur becomes gang leader, Arthur is the Messiah, Arthur leads Pinkertons away from Saint Denis instead of Charles, Asshole rat, Deals With The Devil, Eventual Prison Break, F/M, Guarma is what fucked Arthur's immune system so the TB could take hold, Lenny doesn't die in bank robbery, Loyalties tested, Marston family, Still gets sick but recovers easier, eventual sadie/arthur, not going to Gaurma greatly helps Arthur's health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: At the bank robbery, Lenny isn't killed (Cause I really like him) and he and Arthur lead the Pinkertons away from the rest instead of Charles. They find their way back to camp and Arthur has to step up and lead the gang to safety





	1. The Bank Robbery

**Arthur, Dutch, Micah, Charles, Bill, Lenny, and Javier snuck through the streets of Saint Denis, dodging Pinkertons at every turn. Arthur, Charles, Lenny, and Dutch hid behind some boxes, eyeing a group of Pinkertons waiting for them.**

**“I’ll deal with ‘em.” Charles stated.**

**“What? How?” Dutch asked.**

**“I can’t kill all of them silently so when they chase me, you go the other way.” Charles said.**

**“No.” Arthur said. “I’ll do it. I’ll take some of the gold and lead ‘em off. I’ll hide somewhere, gather everyone at camp and get out of there.” Arthur grabbed as much gold as he could and before Dutch, Lenny, or Charles could protest, he drew the attention of the Pinkertons and lead them off. Lenny rushed after him to make sure he didn’t get himself killed. They rounded a corner and hid, waiting for the Pinkertons to pass. After what felt like forever, Arthur and Lenny crept out of their hiding place and whistled for their horses. They rode back to Shady Belle and found everything in disarray. Sadie approached the pair to talk with Arthur. Lenny rode into camp to help organize everyone.**

**“Arthur what the hell happened at that bank?” Sadie asked.**

**“The Pinkertons showed up.” Arthur answered. “That bastard Milton killed Hosea. John got captured and the others are on a boat to Cuba or somewhere.”**

**“Damn.” Sadie responded. “So what do we do?”**

**“I kept some of the gold from the bank. We need to pack everyone up and head back west.”**

**“West?! Why the hell are we goin’ west? Ain’t that where our troubles are worst?”**

**“Not anymore. The Pinkertons are here and think we’re here too. We ride back out west into New Austin fast, and I mean FAST, we put a lot of distance between us and the Pinkertons, and get ourselves set up. And it’ll be a lot easier to blend in with everyone here and two bastards on wanted posters than with everyone here and ten bastards on wanted posters. Hell, who knows, maybe we dig around in Blackwater for the money we stashed.” Sadie nodded, understanding Arthur’s plan to get them to safety. Arthur sighed with relief and said, “Good. I need you by my side to rally everyone so we can get the hell outta here fast enough so we can go to New Austin. If I gotta be Dutch then you gotta be me.”**

**“Alright.” Sadie chuckled. “Then let’s go rally the troops and head out.” Arthur gathered everyone in and announced, “Alright we need to pack everything up quickly cause the Pinkertons are gonna be here soon.” Everyone did as they were bid, except for Susan and Abigail.**

**“What happened Arthur?” Susan asked. “Where’s Dutch and the rest?”**

**“Mrs. Adler would you give me a minute?” Arthur asked Sadie. She nodded and went over to help get the camp packed up so they could leave.**

**“Hosea was both shot.” Arthur grumbled. “Killed. Dutch, Javier, Charles, Bill, and Micah are probably on a boat in the Gulf of Mexico by now.”**

**“What about John?” Abigail demanded pleadingly.**

**“He was arrested.” Arthur said. “I didn’t see. I was already on the roof buy then.” Abigail doubled over sobbing and Susan helped her up. Susan asked, “What’s your plan Mr. Morgan?”**

**“We’re ridin’ to New Austin.” Arthur stated. “I know it sounds risky but it’s our best bet. This is where the Pinkertons are and where they think we are. They ain’t expectin’ us to turn around and ride towards back Blackwater. Lenny and I are the only ones here on wanted posters so my hope is we can get situated outside Armadillo and get outta here before they know we’ve gone anywhere. I got ‘round $10,000 worth of gold so we can set ourselves up easier.”**

**“What about John?” Abigail begged. “We gotta get him outta jail.”**

**“We will.” Arthur assured. “We wait a little bit, see where they’re holdin’ ‘im, and Sadie, Lenny, and I can go get him. John’ll be fine but right now we gotta go.” Abigail nodded and she and Ms. Grimshaw aided in packing up the rest of the camp.**

**\---**

**Arthur and Sadie rode in the front of the wagon train as the gang made their way westward.**

**“Leadership seems to suit you well.” Sadie quipped. “You seem to know what you’re doin’.”**

**“You kiddin’ me?” Arthur chuckled. “I ain’t got a damn clue what I’m doin’. It was always Dutch and...Hosea that made the decisions. I ain’t sure how I’m supposed to take care of everyone.”**

**“Just do what you always do and everything’ll be fine.” Sadie repiled.**

**“Then I had Dutch and Hosea to support me, act as a safety net and back me up.” Arthur sighed. “Now I’m on my own and I’m second guessin’ every choice I make.”**

**“That’s bullshit Arthur you ain’t on your own.” Sadie said. “Hosea told me once how you havin’ his back all them years was how he was able to make the right decision. Now I got your back Arthur. We’re gonna get everyone to safety and then we’ll deal with whatever else comes our way.” Arthur nodded gratefully and said, “You’re a good friend Sadie. Probably the best I got.”**

**“I’m your best friend in the world even though I don’t actually know all too much about you.” Sadie chuckled. “Hell, I don’t even know how old you are.”**

**“30. Arthur answered. “Born April 15th. Anythin’ else you’d like to know?”**

**“What happened to your parents?”**

**“Ma died when I was six. As for my Pa, did you ever hear about that massacre in El Paso in 1880?”**

**“My parents read about it yeah. Horrific.”**

**“My Pa was the guy they were hangin’. Someone shot the rope and all hell broke loose. We tried to escape but he got killed. Dutch and Hosea pulled me out. Ran with ‘em ever since. Your turn.”**

**“Alright, I’m 30 in, actually ‘bout a week. July 5th. Ma and Pa both passed. Caused a rift between my sister and I. Met Jake in 1894 and married him in ’96.”**

**“Okay this question may be inappropriate and you can definitely choose not to answer but did you and him ever think about kids?”**

**“We’d talked about it some but hadn’t made any commitments. Guess that’s just one of the many things I’ll never get to do with him.” Sadie lowered her head in sorrow. Arthur was kicking himself for asking such a personal question. Sadie noticed and reassured him, “Arthur it’s fine. If we’re gettin’ to know each other then we should talk about some of the bad stuff. Jake believed that to truly know someone, you had to get to know all of someone, good and bad.” In an effort to lighten the mood, Sadie said, “You know details about my love life. You spill now. I’m interested in hearin’ about this Mary of yours.” Arthur told her about how they’d fallen for each other, how her father was, and how she’d married some businessman or something. He then told about his two recent encounters and how he’d helped her against his better judgement and how she’d left him at the trolley station. Sadie shook her head,“I’m sorry if this seems rude, but this Mary sounds like a stuck up bitch.”**

**“Yeah she is sometimes.” Arthur admitted. “We came from two different worlds. I was born and lived as an outlaw and she had everything handed to her on a silver platter.” Arthur and Sadie continued to talk as the wagon train drove past Blackwater and through West Elizabeth, being careful not to draw unwanted attention. After two days of driving, they’d arrived at Lake Don Julio. Pearson and Ms. Grimshaw set to work at setting up the camp immediately. After finishing Arthur gathered everyone around to give some kind of speech.**

**“Alright, we’ve made it past Blackwater so the Pinkertons probably haven’t a damn clue where to find us now. We’ve got money, ‘bout $10,000 worth of gold so I do not want anyone doin’ anything that might get the law on us until I say it’s okay. No scopin’ jobs, no breakin’ into people’s homes and stealin’ shit, and especially no shootin’ folks. Stauss, no loan sharkin’. Just keep our books up to date. Trelawny, find somewhere to sell this gold. For now, if you wanna bring in some money, find some legal work. Cleanin’ houses, huntin’, bounty huntin’, things like that. I do not want to get the law on us again so keep a low profile, especially in Armadillo, the town nearby. And remember to put some money in the box for supplies and the like. We’ll be fine here for now. We just can’t push our luck.” The group disbanded and Ms. Grimshaw led Arthur into the tent that was usually Dutch’s.**

**“Good job Mr. Morgan.” Susan said. “You’ll get us outta this. I got faith in you.”**

**“Thanks Mrs. Grimshaw.” Arthur replied. He sat down in Dutch’s tent and sighed before he lay down and went to sleep.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought this might be a fun experiment to see how Arthur would operate as the leader the gang


	2. The Sick Man's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Lenny discuss how they will survive, Sadie and Grimshaw worry about Arthur's health, and Arthur throws a party

**“Arthur, you got a minute?” Lenny asked.**

**“Sure kid.” Arthur answered. “What’s on your mind?”**

**“What are we gonna do about all this?” Lenny asked. “Dutch and the others are in the Caribbean right now. How are they gonna find us? And John, he’s in prison right now? What are we gonna do? And how are we supposed to keep ourselves out of trouble? The Pinkertons are on our tail. They ain’t just gonna forget about us.”**

**“I already sent the women to the post office to post letters under Tacitus Kilgore tellin’ them that our camp is in Lagras to avoid the Pinkertons findin’ us. I told the station people to send notice to Armadillo if anyone came to collect the letter with a description.” Arthur answered. “The Pinkertons don’t know where we are and we’re gonna make sure they think we’re hidin’ somewhere in Lemoyne. We’ll keep quiet and eventually get back to business doin’ things to make some real money, robbin’ stagecoaches, homes, maybe rustlin’ livestock. But nothin’ too big or we’ll get the attention of the Pinkertons again. As for John, well that’s how we’re gonna make sure they think we’re still in Lemoyne.”**

**“Whadda you mean?” Lenny asked.**

**“He means the three of us are gonna make as much noise as possible bustin’ John out so that they know were the ones who did it and think we’re hidin’ in Lemoyne.” Sadie chimed in, walking over.**

**“How do you know they’ll buy that?” Lenny questioned.**

**“Milton is such a high and mighty bastard that he wouldn’t even consider the idea that a bunch of dirty low down thieves like us would outsmart him.” Arthur chuckled. “He’s gonna think we’re bein’ idiots makin’ a shit ton of noise to break John out and that we’re somewhere close by when we’re all the way out here.”**

**“When are we doin’ this?” Lenny asked.**

**“Soon.” Arthur answered. “First we gotta make sure we know where he is. They’ll probably put that in a newspaper. Once we find out we’ll form some kinda plan.”**

**“Alright.” Lenny chuckled. “Good to know you got a plan Arthur.” He walked away to fetch water for the horses. Arthur sat down on his cot and struck a match on his boot to light a cigarette. Sadie entered his tent and stood in the entranceway. Arthur looked towards her and chuckled, “Plan. I came up with most of that on the spot. I still ain’t got a clue what I’m doin’.”**

**“Doesn’t matter if you know what you’re doin’.” Sadie said reassuringly. “You just gotta do the best you can to keep everyone safe. Lenny, Grimshaw, Abigail, and the rest they all believe in you. And so do I. You got us way away from where the Pinkertons are lookin’ and you have an understanding of what you wanna do: keep us outta trouble and keep them believein’ that we’re in Lemoyne and not New Austin. Once we get John and the others come back, well, I’m sure you’ll be able to see this through.”**

**“Thank you Sadie.” Arthur chuckled. “Glad you got my back with this.”**

**“Always Arthur.” Sadie said. Arthur stood up before doubling over in a fit of coughing.**

**“You alright?” Sadie asked.**

**“Fine.” Arthur rasped. “Just a little cough. Had it since Shady Belle.”**

**“That don’t sound fine.” Sadie said. “Let me take you to the doctor to make sure you ain’t gonna fall off your horse and die.”**

**“I appreciate the concern but I’m alright really.” Arthur grunted. Sadie shook her head and called over to Grimshaw, “Ms. Grimshaw can you help me get this stubborn fool to a doctor? He’s got a bit of a nasty cough.”**

**“Of course Mrs. Adler.” Susen answered.**

**“Ladies please I’m fine really.” Arthur insisted. Grimshaw smacked him upside the head and ordered him onto his horse. The trio rode into Armadillo to speak with the doctor. Doctor Nathanial Johnson had Arthur sit down so he could examine him. Johnson asked, “So what are the symptoms?”**

**“Just coughin’. Ain’t that bad.” Arthur said. “They’re just makin’ a big deal outta nothin’.”**

**“Your friend said the coughing was pretty violent so I think I’ll check just to be safe.” Johnson stated. “Any blood?”**

**“No.” Arthur answered.**

**“Tongue out.” Arthur opened his mouth and Johnson put a tongue depressor in. He told Arthur to breathe and used a stethoscope.**

**“I don’t want to alarm you but you’ve got very early stage Tuberculosis. But you caught it early which is the important part. Your immune system is strong enough to fight it off as long as you take it easy for a week or two. Then the sickness should go dormant again.”**

**“So you’re perscribin’ bed rest?” Arthur asked.**

**“Yes. And do refrain from smoking for a while if you partake so your lungs don’t have anything else to worry about.”**

**“Okay. A friend of mine knew how to make some medicine from ginseng. Should I take that?”**

**“Can’t hurt. Now Mr. Morgan, my payment?”**

**“Of course doc.” Arthur said, handing him $20. He returned to Sadie and Susan.**

**“Well?” Sadie asked.**

**“It ain’t a big deal but somehow I contracted Tuberculosis.” Arthur answered. “It’s in the early stages so the doc said to take it easy and take some medicine for a couple weeks and it’ll go dormant again.”**

**“Well then let’s get you back to camp so you can keep things running there.” Susan stated. “We don’t want you to up and die on us now Mr. Morgan.” The trio rode back to camp. When they returned, Sadie went down by the lake to relax while Susan made sure Arthur would be okay. Lenny and Pearson approached Arthur victoriously carrying two big deer.**

**“Mr. Morgan, we’ve got ourselves some dinner!” Pearson exclaimed.**

**“Good.” Arthur said. “Make sure everything is ready. Susan, did you get everything for the feast?”**

**“Of course.” Grimshaw asked. “The girls are makin’ the desserts as we speak.”**

**“Good.” Arthur replied. **

**“This is very kind of you Mr. Morgan. Truly.” Susan said.**

**“And we can unwind a little after everything that’s happened.” Lenny added. He and Pearson carried the deer over to prepare them for Arthur’s feast he was planning. Arthur went over to Abigail’s tent where Jack was playing with Cain and Abigail watching him.**

**“How you doin’ Abigail?” Arthur asked.**

**“Alright I guess.” Abigail answered. “Just worried about John.”**

**“Don’t worry Abigail.” Arthur reassured. “We’ll know where he is soon enough and then we’ll go break him out. How’s Jack?”**

**“Seems alright.” Abigail answered. “This whole mess it can’t have been easy for him.”**

**“I swear to you AbigailI will get us out of this.” Arthur said.**

**“You’re startin’ to sound like Dutch.” Abigail chuckled. Arthur chuckled a little and said, “Well I mean it. I think we’re really on the up and out, like our luck’s turned. We just keep our heads down and avoid gettin’ into shit with the law and we’ll be fine. Now, why don’t you go get Sadie? She went down by the lake.”**

**“Of course Arthur.” Abigail chuckled. “This is real kind what you’re doin’ for her.”**

**“Thanks Abigail.” Arthur replied.**

**\---**

**Sadie watched the lake and enjoyed the cool evening air and solitude. New Austin was a lot better than Lemoyne, not being as humid and the air feeling drier. As happy as she was that Arthur wasn’t going to die, she wanted to be alone. Her heart ached not having Jake with her, today more than most. She reached into her sachal and pulled out the harmonica Arthur had given he a few weeks before. It reminded her of the one Jake had given her for her birthday a year ago.**

**“Sadie!” Abigail called. “Can you come up a minute?”**

**“Sure.” Sadie answered. She followed Abigail back to the camp and asked, “Whatcha need?” They entered to cheering and a massive feast on the tables. Arthur stood at the head of the crowd, beer in hand with a smile on his face.**

**“The hell is all this?” Sadie chuckled.**

**“Happy birthday Mrs. Adler.” Arthur said. “I know it’s your first birthday since you husband died so I-we thought we’d do somethin’ to celebrate.”**

**“Thank you Arthur.” Sadie said gratefully.**

**“To Sadie Adler!” Lenny shouted. Everyone toasted Sadie who turned to them and said, “Alright I guess we’re havin’ a party. Drink up!” After everyone began to celebrate, Sadie asked Arthur, “How long you been plannin’ this?” **

**“A week.” Arthur answered. “Said your birthday was soon and I wanted to do somethin’ to take your mind off Jake for today. I didn’t overstep or anything did I?”**

**“No Arthur.” Sadie replied. “This was really kind of you.”**

**“Anytime Sadie.” Arthur drawled. “I got you a gift.” Arthur led her into his tent and picked up a Lancaster Repeater, handing it to her.**

**“This is a nice gun.” Sadie commented, admiring the weapon. She teased him a little, “Couldn’t think of anythin’ sentimental as a gift?”**

**“So you don’t want the gun?” Arthur shot back. “Would you prefer I take you into town and buy you a nice pretty handbag or dress?”**

**“Hell no.” Sadie chuckled. “I think the gun is just fine.”**

**“Though I actually do have somethin’ ‘sentimental’ for you.” Arthur said, flipping through his journal until he found the right page. He took a small knife and carefully cut out a sketch he’d made of Sadie and handed it to her.**

**“This is really good Arthur.” Sadie blushed.**

**“Thank you.” Arthur replied. “Sorry I didn’t get your eyes right though.”**

**“What do you mean?” Sadie asked.**

**“It would take some kinda Da Vinci level artist to capture the crazy fire in your eyes.” Arthur teased.**

**“Okay you’re not allowed to call yourself a fool no more if you’re talkin’ ‘bout Leonardo Da Vinci.” Sadie stated, amused.**

**“Fair enough.” Arthur chuckled. “Glad you like the drawin’. Now, how ‘bout we go get drunk and forget about the shitty circumstances we’re in?”**

**“After you.” Sadie smiled. Through the night, the gang drank and enjoyed themselves for the first time in a while. Lenny and Arthur engaged in a drinking game of one-upmanship until Susan had to stop them from trying to shoot bottles off each other’s heads. Abigail sat down next to Sadie, who was almost as drunk as Arthur and Lenny.**

**“Happy Birthday Sadie.” Abigail said, handing her a necklace.**

**“Thank you Mirrisus Roberstan!” Sadie slurred, laughing. “Oh the fool. The sweet kind fool.”**

**“What fool?” Abigail asked curiously.**

**“Not only did he throw me a party, he gave me a nice gun and a beautiful drawing of meself.” Sadie laughed drunkenly.**

**“Arthur?” Abigail asked. “Mind if I see the drawing?” Sadie absentmindedly gave Abigail the drawing to look at.**

**“Oh my god Sadie this is beautiful.” Abigail muttered.**

**“He’s a kind fool.” Sadie laughed happily. “Last person to show me this much kindness was Jake.”**

**“Do you have feelin’s for Arthur?” Abigail asked, surprised.**

**“Nah” Sadie drunkenly. “We’s is just friends.”**

**“Sadie if you got feelin’s for him than pursue it.” Abigail encouraged. “Between you and me I don’t think Arthur threw this party for purely platonic reasons or because the gang needed a party.” Sadie stood up and drunkenly stumbled over to Arthur and Lenny laughing, waving Abigail off.**

**“LENNEH MA BOAH!” Arthur roared with laughter as Lenny fell over and passed out. Arthur turned around and saw Sadie standing before him. “Sadie!” He cried with laughter, throwing his arms up. **

**“The big man, our new messiah!” Sadie laughed. She stumbled into Arthur, knocking him over and laughing as she fell next to him. They stumbled back to their feet and helped each other up, supporting each other as much as they could until they flopped down on Arthur’s cot. Laughing, Sadie turned to Arthur and drunkenly muttered, “This is the most fun I’ve had in a long while.”**

**“Me too.” Arthur slurred. Sadie pressed against Arthur’s chest and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she was out like a light.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun and pretty easy to write (that's why I'm posting it so soon). I figured the fact that Arthur contracted TB should still be addressed whether it kills him or not. Also I'm sorry to historians and doctors if this isn't accurate to how Tuberculosis worked in 1899. Next chapter I'm planning on doing some stuff with Lenny, Uncle, and maybe Tilly as opposed to just Arthur. Anyway, hope you're enjoying my Van Der Linde Experiment


	3. Work to be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur lets Lenny and Uncle rob a stagecoach where they meet an interesting person on the road

**Arthur woke up with a wicked hangover and saw Sadie sleeping next to him. He smiled at how content she looked, happy that he’d been able to make her first birthday with the gang since Jake died special. He decided to let her sleep and carefully got up, rubbing his forehead. He went to grab a cup of coffee when Uncle approached him.**

**“Good mornin’ Arthur! How are you?” Uncle asked.**

**“Fine.” Arthur grunted. “My head feels like it’s in a vice but I’m fine.”**

**“Good.” Uncle said. “Listen, I know you said no scopin’ jobs but I heard about a stagecoach comin’ from Blackwater. It’s got some good money, $200, so it ain’t a huge thousand dollar robbery. It ain’t owned by some rich sonofabitch who’ll send the Pinkertons after us and it shouldn’t have more than maybe five or six guards. So, since we’ve been down here keepin’ our noses clean for a week now, whaddaya say we go rob ourselves a coach?”**

**“You’re sure you’ve done your due diligence?” Arthur asked.**

**“Above and beyond.” Uncle answered.**

**“I suppose since it’s been a week and you’ve done the work to make sure we ain’t gonna bring the law down on us, fine.” Arthur sighed.**

**“Great! Let’s go!” Uncle said gleefully.**

**“No I saw a doctor yesterday and he said for the benefit of my health I should take it easy.” Arthur said. “Take Lenny with you. He’ll do fine.”**

**“Alright.” Uncle said. Arthur called Lenny over and told him about the job.**

**“So we’re gettin’ back into the swing of things?” Lenny asked.**

**“Yes.” Arthur said. “But you need to be very careful. Make it look like any bandits could’ve done this.”**

**“You got it boss.” Lenny said enthusiastically. “Should I spread the word?”**

**“Sure.” Arthur answered. “Just make sure everyone understands three rules. One: no robberies over $500. Two: be sure to account for every detail you can. And three: leave no indication that it was us who done it.”**

**“No problem.” Lenny said. He and Uncle set to work on the planning.**

**“You’re doin’ well as a leader Arthur.” Abigail said, approaching Arthur. “Everyone’s lookin’ to you for guidance the way they did for Dutch and Hosea. We all believe in you.”**

**“That’s what Sadie keeps tellin’ me.” Arthur chuckled. “Last night when we were drunk, I remember her callin’ me the ‘new messiah’.”**

**“I think it fits.” Abigail smiled. She noticed how Arthur’s eyes lit up when he thought about Sadie but decided to leave it alone. “You’re a good man Arthur. In another life you’da been a folk hero. Guess you’ll just have to settle for bein’ our’s.”**

**“Thanks Abigail.” Arthur chuckled softly. “Knowin’ all you believe in me is the only thing that keeps me from not havin’ a nervous breakdown.” Abigail nodded before revealing a newspaper article to Arthur.**

**“They got John in Sisika.” She said, handing him the paper. “Milton paraded him around the city before shippin’ him off. They got him workin’ on a chain gang and there’s talk of hangin him.”**

**“Don’t worry Abigail.” Arthur reassured. “I promise you we ** **will** ** get John back. You have my word on that.” Abigail nodded and walked over to where Jack was playing by the water with Cain. Arthur sat down on a chair in his tent to drink his coffee when Sadie woke up.**

**“Goddamnit my head.” She groaned.**

**“You want some coffee?” Arthur asked. “Usually helps.”**

**“Thanks but I’m good.” Sadie answered.**

**“Found out where John is.” Arthur said. “Sisika. He’s workin’ on a chain gang. Shouldn’t be too hard to make a shit ton of noise lookin’ like idiots so Milton’ll think we’re still in Lemoyne.”**

**“Alright.” Sadie said. “I guess we should get to work on formin’ a plan.”**

**Lenny and Uncle wrapped up the planning for the robbery and rode out to pull it off.**

**“Come on kid!” Uncle cried happily. “Let’s go earn some money!” The pair put on masks that hid their faces completely to abide by Arthur’s rules of not being traced back to the gang. They planned to catch it after it left the Macfarlane Ranch to make the trip into Armadillo. The two hid behind a few rocks and waited.**

**“How you feelin’ about everythin’ that’s happened?” Lenny asked Uncle as they waited. “Sean, Kieran, Hosea, Dutch and the rest fleein’ the country?”**

**“It’s a real sad turn of events.” Uncle said. “Hosea especially. There from the very beginning. He’s the one who brought me in you know.”**

**“He was a good man.” Lenny agreed. “Always knew just what to say.”**

**“Exactly.” Uncle replied. “But Arthur’s leadin’ us up and out. I feel like that party last night was just what we needed to bring the mood back up a little.”**

**“It was fun drinkin’ with Arthur again. Reminded me of the old days.” The coach came around the bend. Lenny and Uncle jumped out and fired at the riders, killing four when they noticed that there were ten guards as opposed to the presumed five. The pair dove behind cover and killed the men on the coach. Lenny looked back over the rock and saw an older woman dressed in black ride out from behind the coach and kill the last four guards.**

**“Thank you Miss.” Uncle said.**

**“No problem boys.” The woman replied. “I’m Black Belle. And seein’ as I just saved your asses I think I’m entitled to some of the take.”**

**“Well we need to give half to our gang but we can split the other half three ways.” Lenny said. He cracked open the lockbox and found $300 stashed inside. “Uncle you said there’d be 200.”**

**“I guess the extra hundred explains the extra guards.” Uncle shrugged. Lenny turned to Black Belle and asked, “Mind if we bring you back to our camp for a drink as a thank you?”**

**“Why not.” Black Belle answered. The three rode back to camp where Karen, who was standing guard greeted them.**

**“Arthur! We met someone on the road.” Lenny called. Arthur came out of his tent and saw Lenny, Uncle, and Belle coming in. Lenny and Belle approached him and Lenny said, “This is-”**

**“Black Belle.” Arthur finished. “We’ve met. Mrs. Belle how are you?”**

**“As well as I can.” Belle answered. “I don’t think you ever properly introduced yourself.”**

**“Apologies ma’am.” Arthur replied. “Arthur Morgan. You’ve already met Uncle and this here’s Lenny Summers.”**

**“A pleasure Mr. Morgan.” Belle said. “How’d that book about Calloway do?”**

**“Pretty well.” Arthur answered. “Got $300 from the writer. Now, if you want, you’re more than welcome to stick around here for as long as you want.”**

**“That’s a kind offer that I think I’ll take you up on.” Belle replied.**

**“Alright.” Arthur replied. “Susan please show Mrs. Belle to a tent and explain to her our rules.”**

**“Of course Mr. Morgan.” Susan said. “Before I go, I heard about some excellent medicine that’s supposed to be very good for Tuberculosis in Blackwater. I figure if everyone thinks we’re in Lemoyne and you take Mrs. Adler with you since they don’t know her face at all, you won’t have much trouble.”**

**“Alright. I’ll see if she’s up for the trip tomorrow.” Arthur said before he laid down on his bed to go to sleep.**

**\---**

**When Arthur woke up, he felt stronger than he had in months and far more well rested. He noticed Belle settling into camp easy enough. He’d asked her to stick around because he liked her and they needed an extra gun with them only having three real gunmen in him, Sadie, and Lenny. She and Grimshaw seemed to get along very well and had bonded fairly quickly. It didn’t surprise Arthur given that they were both old women that liked their swill of vinegar. Lenny was setting out with Pearson to go hunting and chores were getting done around camp. Jack played by the river with Cain and Abigail looked much happier now that there was hope for John. Arthur saw Sadie sitting by the fire while drinking coffee. He went over and sat down next to her and greeted her, “Good morning Mrs. Adler.”**

**“Good morning Arthur.” Sadie replied. “Hey since I’m your right hand and your friend, no more Mrs. Adler. Just Sadie.”**

**“Alright Sadie.” Arthur chuckled. “Grimshaw told me about some medicine in Blackwater that’s good for TB. Since they think we’re in Lemoyne she figured with you as I guess camouflage, they won’t notice.”**

**“Now Arthur I’m a fine lady and I feel a romantic getaway so soon is movin’ far too fast.” Sadie teased. Arthur shook his head and chuckled, “Will you help me get the damn medicine or not?”**

**“Of course Arthur.” Sadie replied, still amused. “You wanna go now?”**

**“Why not.” Arthur replied. Grimshaw and Belle, who’d been listening to their conversation, watched them ride out to Blackwater.**

**“They seem like a nice pair.” Belle commented. “How long they been together?”**

**“They ain’t.” Grimshaw chuckled. “I can tell they want it though.”**

**“How?” Belle asked, intrigued.**

**“That party Arthur threw for her, the effort he put into that couldn’t possibly have been platonic or for the gang. He threw it to see her happy on her birthday and he planned it for a week. And I overheard Sadie drunkenly talking to Abigail about Arthur. Neither of them are being truly honest with each other or themselves so I gave them a little… push.”**

**“How.” Belle asked. Susan sipped her coffee and said in feigned innocence, “I suppose I may have been incorrect about there bein’ TB medicine in Blackwater after all.” Belle laughed and clinked her cup to Susan’s.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I don't really have a schedule for when I'm updating these, just as I finish them. I figured that Grimshaw would be the kind of person who'd give people the kind of push in a situation like this. Next chapter will largely focus on Arthur and Sadie wandering around Blackwater. I wanna do things with some of the rest of the peanut gallery though. If you have any ideas for what you want to see I'm all ears


	4. The Ones We Have Lost...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the ride to Blackwater, Arthur tells Sadie something very personal. Meanwhile at camp, Lenny and Black Belle bond

**“Got anythin’ to drink?” Sadie asked. “It’s real hot out here.”**

**“Sure no problem.” Arthur replied. He tossed her his canteen and she took a big swig.**

**“Thanks.” Sadie said. “You ever been to Blackwater before everythin’ that happened?”**

**“No not since ‘94.” Arthur said. His eyes darkened, recalling something he’d rather not remember.**

**“What happened?” Sadie asked. Arthur didn’t answer. Sadie recognized the look on his face, understanding the pain he must’ve felt. “Who were they Arthur?” Arthur waited a moment before he answered. “Her name was Eliza. Met her in Blackwater in July of 1889, ten years ago, after Mary and I parted ways. We slept together and parted ways. Eight months later I got a letter from her requesting I come to Blackwater. Said it was important. When I got there she was pregnant. It’d taken me a month to get there and she was havin’ the baby when I got there. Doctor was confused at first but Eliza explained what was goin’ on. We named the kid Isaac. Though I’d just learned about him moments ago, I’d already felt the happiest I’d ever felt. Eliza asked if I could stay. I said no, couldn’t leave the gang. Told her I wouldn’t bring her into that life either. I set them up in a nice place outside of town and I stopped by once every two or three months. We had a relationship, would act married in town, hell even shared a bed. I’d always stay for a week and a half or so before I left, giving them money. After four years, I decided that I wanted to commit to her and be a real father to Isaac. I talked to Hosea and he told me that if I saw myself having a future with this woman that I should pursue it. I rode into Blackwater, got me a ring, planned out every word I wanted to say and hoped Eliza would say yes.” Sadie smiled at the thought of Arthur giving up everything for this woman but then she remembered that he hadn’t and was still fiercely loyal to the gang. She asked in a low concerned voice, “What happened?”**

**“I got to the house, nice suit, flowers, and the ring in my pocket,” Arthur started, his voice cracking, “And there was two crosses in the front yard.” Sadie was horrified. To lose not only someone he cared for deeply enough to want to marry, but to lose his son too. She suddenly understood every kind thing Arthur had done to help ease her pain in the past few months. The many times he’d offered his sympathies, always saying it’d get better, taking her to bury Jake after he’d died, letting her ride with the men, giving her the harmonica, and now the party he’d thrown for her. He understood what she went through more than anyone else and didn’t want her to go through Jake’s death alone. “I’m so sorry Arthur.” she said. “Did you ever tell anyone?”**

**“Hosea asked and I told him that she had met someone else and that we’d parted ways.” Arthur answered.**

**“You never told anyone?” Sadie asked.**

**“No. Kept it to myself.” Arthur answered. “But I feel I can tell you this and you’d understand.” Sadie realized Arthur was trusting her with his deepest pain. She kept the happiness that being that close to someone again made her feel to herself and they continued their ride to Blackwater in silence.**

**\---**

**Belle found Lenny flipping through some photos in his tent. He seemed solemn and contemplative in his actions.**

**“Whatch you doin’ kid?” Belle asked.**

**“I’m just lookin’ at some photos.” Lenny said. “Sean, Hosea, Jenny, Mac, and Davey. They’s the ones we lost. I ain’t had much time to dwell on them but now that Arthur’s gotten us to safety, well, I guess it’s just on my mind a little.”**

**“You know, you remind me of my son.” Belle said, sitting down. “He always wanted to do right by his friends. He was always lookin to better himself and build himself up rather than tear things down. You’re still here so do what you can to build things up.” Belle walked away and left Lenny to contemplate the future and what was to come.**

**\---**

**Arthur and Sadie rode into Blackwater. They got themselves a hotel room for the night before they went to the doctor’s office. The doctor Cyril Pruvis welcomed them in.**

**“So what can I do for you today?” Pruvis asked.**

**“He was diagnosed with TB.” Sadie informed. “Early stages but we want him to beat it and stay alive.”**

**“Of course.” Pruvis said. “What's your name sir?**

**“Arthur Callahan.” Arthur answered, wary of giving the doctor his real last name.**

**“Well Mr. Callahan, if you and your wife will take a seat I’d be happy to see what I can do for you.” Arthur and Sadie looked at each other, realizing the assumption that Pruvis had made, and quietly agreed to just play along. The doctor ran through everything they could do, get to a dry climate, take medicine, don’t smoke, and not do anything to strenuous but nothing about some special TB medication.**

**“We were told there was some medicine that was great for TB recovery.” Sadie said. Purvis informed them that they were misinformed and that there was no such medicine in Blackwater. Arthur quickly caught on to what had happened and quietly mumbled so Pruvis couldn’t hear, “I think your comment on this bein’ a ‘romantic getaway’ may have been kinda on the nose.” He spoke up so Pruvis could hear and said, “Well, thank you for your time doc.” Pruvis nodded and Arthur and Sadie left.**

**“Goddamnit Grimshaw.” Sadie chuckled.**

**“Was she tryin’ to set us up?” Arthur asked. “Where’d she get that idea?”**

**“I think she might’ve interpreted somethin’ from your party.” Sadie answered.**

**“I guess I can see where she’s comin’ from.” Arthur said, blushing slightly.**

**“Was she right?” Sadie asked cautiously. She had thought about it herself and had wondered if Arthur had more than just platonic interests in mind, not knowing whether she hoped for him to have done it as a really good friend, or as something more. She waited for Arthur to answer but it didn’t come. Instead, he gently placed his hands on her face and softly kissed her. Sadie was stunned but allowed it to happen. Arthur broke the kiss and smirked, “That answer your question?” Sadie chuckled and shook her head before she kissed him again.**

**“Damnit Susan.” Sadie chuckled, running her hands over Arthur’s shoulders and wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**“Arthur!” A voice from behind the pair called. They looked over to see what it was. Arthur, stunned at the sight before him stuttered, “Mary?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than usual. Hope you enjoy as always. I'm curious what you think of my altered version of Arthur finding Eliza and Isaac's graves


	5. ...And the Ones We Have Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Sadie encounter Mary Linton.

**“You’re Mary?” Sadie accused, crossing her arms. Arthur gently put a hand on her shoulder and said, “Mary, this is Mrs. Sadie Adler. She’s a good friend of mine.”**

**“Good to meet you Mrs. Adler.” Mary said awkwardly. “Arthur could I talk to you alone? Daddy and Jamie are fighting nonstop and I… I need someone to talk to.” Arthur felt a little tense. He noticed Sadie’s arm tightened as she balled a fist. Arthur looked at Mary’s pleading eyes and then to Sadie, her eyes seeming to well up with tears. Arthur breathed out and shook his head, “No Mary. It ain’t a good idea.”**

**“Why not?” Mary asked.**

**“Because it would go the same it’s always gone with us.” Arthur answered. “You and I was always livin’ a fantasy, but it ain’t gonna work out. It didn’t then and it won’t now or ever. It’s time for both me and you to move on. I think it’s best if you and I don’t see each other again.” Mary nodded sadly and replied, “It was good to see you one last time. I wish you both well.”**

**“And you Mary.” Arthur agreed. “And you.” He tipped his hat and Mary walked away with her head lowered. Arthur turned to face Sadie but before he could say anything, she hugged him, tears streaming down her face.**

**“You good Sadie?” Arthur chuckled lightly, hugging her back.**

**“Yeah.” Sadie chuckled with a light sniffle. “I was worried you was gonna run back into her arms. I didn’t wanna lose my best friend.” Arthur took her hand and said reassuringly, “Don’t worry Sadie. I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Sadie nodded and her grateful smile turned into a devilish smirk. She crooned, “Well why don’t you go get a drink and meet me back at the hotel. I got a surprise in mind for you.”**

**“Alright.” Arthur chuckled. “I’ll meet you there in what 30 minutes?”**

**“I think that will be plenty of time.” Sadie answered, her smirk still in place. She sauntered off to the horses and led them back to the hotel. Arthur watched her go before he entered the saloon and ordered a beer.**

**“Hey.” A man said to Arthur. “What brings you to Blackwater?”**

**“A friend wanted me to have some time alone with this woman I got feelin’s for so she sent us here for medicine that don’t exist.” Arthur answered.**

**“Hmm. Hope everything works out for you.” The man chuckled.**

**“What about you?” Arthur asked.**

**“Me and my brother Victor were just passing through.” The man answered. “I’m James.”**

**“Arthur.” Arthur replied, offering his hand. James shook it and said, “Victor and I were lookin’ for someone to play a few hands with. You interested?”**

**“I guess I can play a couple hands.” Arthur shrugged. Arthur sat down at their table and he and Victor introduced themselves. Arthur played three hands with the brothers, Victor winning the first two and Arthur the last one, before he said, “This has been fun fellas but I best be on my way. I have a beautiful woman waitin’ for me.”**

**“Best of luck.” Victor chuckled.**

**“Maybe we’ll see you again sometime.” James added.**

**“Maybe. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Arthur said, leaving for the hotel. Arthur walked up the stairs to their room, unsure of what to expect and when he opened the door, he saw Sadie sitting on the nightstand wearing Arthur’s jacket-and nothing underneath. Her long golden hair was undone and cascaded down her shoulders. She flashed him a wicked teasing grin and drawled, “Took you long enough.” Arthur put his sachal down and chuckled, “This is quite a surprise Sadie. Certainly seem comfortable in my jacket” Sadie tugged on the jacket and said in a sultry voice, “Thought I’d try it on. You like it?”**

**“Yeah, looks good on you.” Arthur answered. Sadie walked towards Arthur and passionately kissed him. She fumbled with Arthur’s gun belt and let it clatter to the floor. Arthur ran his fingers through her hair as Sadie unbuttoned his red union shirt he always wore in the heat. Arthur removed his shirt completely and threw it behind him and kicked his boots off. She felt the scruff of his newly trimmed beard on her neck. Arthur took off his belt and pulled his pants down, leaving himself completely exposed. Sadie took a moment to admire Arthur’s strong physique, running her hand along his chest and muscles. She slid Arthur’s jacket off and grabbed his face, kissing him. Arthur lifted her onto the bed and gently placed her down. He ran his hand across her breast and she moaned softly with pleasure. Sadie shivered as Arthur gently entered her and began to thrust. Sadie moaned Arthur’s name as he increased speed, the pleasure building inside her.**

**“Oh fuck… Sadie!” Arthur moaned and he released. He rolled over next to her and chuckled lightly, “One hell of a surprise.”**

**“Glad you liked it Arthur.” Sadie grinned. “So now what?”**

**“I guess we sit down like adults and talk about where we want this to go.” Arthur shrugged.**

**“Well, I care for you Arthur.” Sadie said. “If we’re gonna do this, I want you all to myself.”**

**“I’m all in if you are.” Arthur replied. It was the best response Sadie could’ve hoped for. She leaned over and kissed him and smiled, “All in.” Arthur stood up and took out two glasses, filling them with whiskey. He handed one of them to Sadie and raised his glass for a toast.**

**“To the ones we have lost…” Arthur started.**

**“...and the ones we have found.” Sadie finished. They clinked their glasses and drank.**

**\---**

**Arthur woke up early the next morning and got dressed. He looked out the window at the chirping birds. When he turned around, he saw Milton standing behind him, holding Sadie by the neck.**

**“I told you Mr. Morgan, you will all die savagely.” Milton sneered. He pulled out his gun and shot Sadie in the head.**

**“NO!” Arthur roared. Milton shot him and pulled out the heads of Abigail and Jack, tossing them before Arthur’s feet.**

**“You failed them Arthur.” Milton sneered. “You failed them all.” Arthur looked out the window and saw the corpses of all the members of the gang.**

**“Son of a bitch! I’ll kill you!” Arthur roared. Two Pinkertons grabbed Arthur and held him down. Milton pointed his gun between Arthur’s eyes. Arthur looked at Sadie’s body. Milton pulled the trigger and everything faded into black.**

**“Arthur!” A woman’s voice shouted. Arthur awoke in a cold sweat to the darkened hotel room, the night sky, and Sadie lying beside him.**

**“Arthur are you alright?” Sadie asked, gently grasping his arm.**

**“I’m fine. Just a bad dream.” Arthur muttered.**

**“What happened in the dream?” Sadie asked softly.**

**“Milton found us. He’d killed everyone in the gang and he shot you right in front of me. Then he killed me.”**

**“Damn.” Sadie muttered. “If this is too much we can-” Arthur cut her off gently, placing his hand on her shoulder and said, “No. It’s just that everythin’ has been goin’ great and now I got a beautiful, fiery woman that I care for deeply by my side. I’m just worried somethin’s gonna come along and take it all away like what happened with Eliza.” Sadie nodded understandingly. She knew the fear that now that she had happiness, something would come to crush it.**

**“Look, whatever comes at us, Pinkertons, O’Driscolls anyone, we’ll deal with it together. That’s our deal.” Sadie said. Arthur nodded and pulled her in close. Sadie draped her hand over Arthur and the pair went soundly asleep.**

**\---**

**John was on his usual late evening work detail, striking a pickaxe to the rocks. It was grueling work but he had a lot of time to think on what had happened. How Dutch had seen him get knocked over by a guard and tackled. How he’d called for Dutch but when Micah shouted that they had to go, Dutch left him there. ** ** _Micah_ ** ** John thought. ** ** _He’s the reason for all of this. Had he not made that bad call in Blackwater none of this would have happened._ ** ** John swung the pickaxe into the rock.**

**“Come on we ain’t got all night!” The guard shouted.**

**“Goddamnit…” John muttered to himself. One of the other inmates stumbled over and fell. The guard walked over and grabbed his neck.**

**“Get back to work convict.” The guard snarled.**

**“Hey Jim we got a problem!” Another guard shouted. Everyone looked up and saw a hot air balloon flying over the prison. The guards fired at it until it flew away.**

**“What are you starin’ at?! Get back to work!” John sighed and returned to his work.**

**\---**

**Lenny landed the balloon and met Belle on the ground. The pilot, a man named Arturo Bullard, stepped off. And gasped, “That was quite an extremely interesting turn of events Mr. Summers.” Lenny patted him on the shoulder congratulatory and said to Belle, “Yep, John’s there alright. He’s on the evening detail so Arthur, Mrs. Adler, and I should be able to get John in the mornin’ hours.”**

**“Good.” Belle chuckled. “Glad I could help. Mr. Bullard, I thank you for your assistance once again.”**

**“Anything for an old friend Mrs. Belle.”**

**“We should get back to camp.” Lenny said. “Don’t want the others to worry.” Belle nodded and the two rode into Rhodes to catch a train back to Blackwater to meet Sadie and Arthur.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, please enjoy. As always, let me know if there's anything you wanna see. I'm open to your suggestions


	6. Shakespeare and Prison Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Sadie, and Lenny move to break John out of prison

**Sadie woke up to the sound of chirping birds outside the window. She felt Arthur’s heavy breathing against her chest.**

**“Hey, you’re up.” Arthur whispered gently.**

**“How long you been up?” Sadie asked.**

**“An hour or so.” Arthur answered. “You seemed so peaceful so I didn’t wanna disturb you. I just been thinkin’ how I’m the luckiest sonofabitch alive.” He kissed the top of her head, causing her to smile. “I also got this book I been readin’. The Iliad. Hosea gave it, The Odyssey, and Les Miserables to me for my 30th birthday back in April. Thought I’d start with somethin’ I could pronounce and wouldn’t make me wanna shoot myself. Haven’t had much time to read lately though.”**

**“Jake was always tryin’ to get me to read some of these classics.” Sadie chuckled. “He loved Shakespeare too. His favorites was Much Ado About Nothin’ cause it was funny as shit and Romeo and Juliet because it was such a tragic tale of woe. I read a few and personally, I liked Hamlet best.”**

**“Dutch had Marston and I read a lot of Shakespeare.” Arthur said. “My personal favorites were Hamlet, Macbeth, and Love’s Labor’s Lost. I’d have to disagree with Jake’s stance on Romeo and Juliet though. That ain’t a tragic tale of woe. It’s one of Shakespeare’s finest and his most twisted comedies.”**

**“Yes!” Sadie exclaimed. “Every problem in that play is caused by the main characters bein’ total dipshits! The warrin’ families refuse to resolve their conflict because who the hell knows why, Romeo spends the entire play thinkin’ with his dick and it gets Mercutio, Tybalt, Paris, himself, and Juliet killed. For whatever reason the Friar thinks it’s a good Idea to fake Juliet’s death, and both Romeo and Juliet stupidly decide that they’ll get married after two goddamn days. And finally, even though they haven’t known each other for more than a week, they decide to kill themselves for each other. They’re so moronic that I can’t take them seriously and can’t help but laugh. When you told me about Beau Gray and Penelope Braithwaite, was laughin’ my ass off at how similar it was to Romeo and Juliet.”**

**“Jake never understood this perspective did he?” Arthur snickered.**

**“He said it was a little sadistic yeah.” Sadie chuckled sheepishly. “I just can’t see how it’s tragic when all the problems are caused by everyone bein’ stupid and havin’ a shittona miscommunications.”**

**“Well, I personally enjoy a little ‘sadism’.” Arthur chuckled. “A crass attitude certainly makes life more interestin’.”**

**“Damn strait.” Sadie laughed, pressing her lips against Arthur’s. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.**

**“Arthur, Mrs. Adler? You in there?” Lenny called from outside. “Clerk said you was both in here.”**

**“Yeah Lenny we’re in here.” Arthur called. “What are you doin’ here?”**

**“I wanna talk about somethin’.” Lenny answered. “You two… decent?”**

**“Give us a sec.” Arthur replied. He and Sadie shared a small laugh before they opened the door to Lenny.**

**“So, what brings you here kid?” Sadie asked.**

**“I think I know how we save John.” Lenny answered.**

**“How?” Arthur asked.**

**“John is on the evening work detail so we go in durin’ the day to break him out, assumin’ we wanna make as much noise as possible doin’ it. We shout out his name real loud and make sure they know who’s come for him.”**

**“Alright Lenny.” Arthur said. “It’s your plan so you take the lead.”**

**“Really?” Lenny asked. “Dutch never had me take the lead on anything. I was always followin’, bein’ a partner, or on my own with jobs.”**

**“That was Dutch’s mistake then.” Sadie said. “You’re one of the more competent of the fools we run with, certainly more than Bill and Micah and they led jobs all the time. Maybe even more than Arthur here.” Arthur shook his head and chuckled at Sadie’s joke.**

**“So you both think I’m ready?” Lenny asked.**

**“I told you you’d see things start changin’ for you kid.” Arthur said, laying a hand on Lenny’s shoulder. “Now lead the way and lets go make a shit ton-a noise breakin’ our idiot friend outta jail.” The trio met Black Belle outside and the pair rode hard to Copperhead Landing where Arturo waited with a boat.**

**“My lady, your vessel.” Arturo said to Belle.**

**“Thank you Arturo.” Belle said. Arturo nodded before he mounted his horse and rode off.**

**“Alright Lenny, what’s the plan?” Arthur asked. “Hope it ain’t too complicated.**

**“I ain’t got a four week long breakout plan tattooed to my chest or anythin’ so I’d say it’s a simple plan.” Lenny joked. “You, me, and Mrs. Adler row up to the prison and get John. Mrs. Belle, you wait here and, in the event we don’t make it back, ride back to camp and get them to pack up and move on. Sadie, Arthur, we’ll take a guard hostage and use him to exchange for John. once we got John, we take the hostage back to the boats and release him when we get back here. So whaddya think?”**

**“I think this is just the kind of reckless plannin’ that will make the Pinkertons think we’re hidin’ in Lemoyne and are desperate instead of New Austin and safe.” Arthur said. “Good work Lenny.”**

**“Then let’s go.” Lenny encouraged. The trio climbed into the boat and rowed to the shore of Sisika. They went to the nearest field and killed all but one of the guards.**

**“Please don’t kill me!” The guard pleaded.**

**“What’s your name asshole!?” Sadie demanded.**

**“Milliken!” The guard cried.**

**“Get up Mr. Milliken.” Arthur ordered. He gestured to Lenny and stated, “My friend here is gonna have a little chat with your boss.” Lenny grabbed Milliken and the trio marched him up to the gate of the prison.**

**“You wanna do the honors Lenny?” Arthur asked.**

**“Yeah I got this Arthur.” Lenny chuckled. “Sadie! Make sure no one tries anythin’ stupid.”**

**“Alright boss.” Sadie replied. Lenny turned his attention to the guards and shouted, “I want you to bring me John Marston or I will blow this poor bastard’s head off!” After a bit of scrambling on the part of the guards, John was brought out.**

**“Hey John.” Arthur chuckled as he and Sadie approached him. “Did ya miss us?” Sadie spread John’s feet apart and shot the chain while Arthur broke the chain on his wrists.**

**“Boy am I glad to see you three.” John chuckled. “So Dutch sent you to get me?”**

**“We don’t got a damn clue where Dutch is right now.” Sadie snorted. “He, Bill, Charles, Micah, and Javier got on a boat to God knows where. Arthur’s been runnin’ things in his absence.”**

**“Alright, now that we got our friend, we will make our way back to our boat and row back to Copperhead Landing. Then we’ll release Milliken.” The gang made their way back to their boat and rowed back to Copperhead Landing. When they got back to shore Lenny said to Milliken, “Wait until we’re outta sight to row back or we’ll kill you.” Milliken nodded and sat down in the boat, watching the gang ride away.**

**“You did good back there.” Arthur said to Lenny.**

**“Thanks Arthur.” Lenny replied.**

**“So what’s goin’ on with everything now?” John asked.**

**“After the bank robbery and Dutch and the rest gettin’ on a boat outta the country, Lenny and I made our way back to camp and got everyone movin’.” Arthur explained. “We set up camp in New Austin cause I figure the Pinkertons wouldn’t look for us west of where we originally ran from. We got ourselves situated, met Mrs. Black Belle here, and came to get you.”**

**“Why’d you make so much noise breakin’ me out?” John asked. “The Pinkertons are gonna know you broke me out.”**

**“That was actually kinda the idea.” Sadie chuckled. She, Arthur, and Lenny explained the premise behind making a ton of noise here and disappearing in the other direction.**

**“Essentially we make a lot of noise here so they’re lookin’ for us in Lemoyne and we disappear back west of Blackwater where they ain’t lookin’ for us.” Arthur said.**

**“We’re keepin’ a low profile and tryin’ not to even come close to pushin’ our luck.” Sadie assured. “And we’ve made sure no one’s gonna be in trouble if they go into Blackwater. Lenny, Arthur, and I all already been there.”**

**“Yeah you two had a grand ol’ time in Blackwater.” Lenny laughed. Arthur shook his head with an amused sigh while Sadie blushed a shade of bright red. They talked the rest of the ride back and continued discussing the changes Arthur had been making around camp. When they arrived back at camp, John looked around for Abigail and Jack until he saw them by the lake. He took a deep breath and approached them.**

**“Hey Abigail.” He said. Abigail turned around and rushed towards him, hugging him forcefully, tears streaming down her face.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought it'd be fun to put Lenny in charge for once, start him on the path to being one of Arthur's top men. Anyway please enjoy


	7. Granddaughters and Drunken Bad Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny and Black Belle discuss Belle's past, John rejoins the gang, and Karen makes a terrible choice

**The gang celebrated John’s return with light drinking and campfire songs. Abigail rushed up to Sadie and exclaimed, “Thank you! Y’all brought John back!”**

**“It was mostly Lenny.” Sadie said. “He did all the plannin’. He found me and Arthur in a hotel room in Blackwater and we followed him to save John.”**

**“You and Arthur?” Abigail inquired. “Anythin’ happen while you were there?”**

**“You could say that.” Sadie chuckled with a grin. Abigail’s eyes widened. “Are you two a thing now?” She asked.**

**“Yes.” Sadie answered. “We talked about it after it happened and we decided to go for it.”**

**“That’s great Sadie.” Abigail congratulated. “You both deserve happiness after everything that’s happened.” The pair went and sat down by the fire. Meanwhile, Lenny, Black Belle, and Susan sat at one of the tables. Belle and Grimshaw laughed at how successful Susan’s pushing Arthur and Sadie together was. Susan got up and went to dance with Uncle and left Lenny and Belle to talk.**

**“So Belle, what was your past like?” Lenny asked. “Arthur told me you ran with Jim ‘Boy’ Calloway?”**

**“Aye, Jim was a great gunslinger once upon a time but when it came to fights he would always run from them.” Belle answered. “But he did help me educate my granddaughter on gunslingin’. We parted ways ‘bout two years ago, same as me and Calloway.”**

**“What was your granddaughter like?” Lenny asked.**

**“Stephany Torres was great with a gun.” Belle answered. “Though she inherited her mother’s sharp wit and my poor life choices and stubbornness. My daughter Anne, her mother, wanted her to be a respectable woman but Stephany followed me as an outlaw since she was 16. After a year I decided that she shouldn’t follow my path because doing so was gonna get her killed so I told her she should give up the outlaw life. She refused and she parted ways. I ain’t seen her since.”**

**“Maybe we’ll cross paths with her at some point.” Lenny said hopefully.”**

**“Trust me boy, I guarantee it.” Belle stated. “She operates mostly between Thieves Landing and Armadillo. It would surprise me if we didn’t run into her eventually.”**

**\---**

**After the festivities were over, Sadie went into Arthur’s tent where he was sitting on the bed.**

**“You good Arthur?” She asked. “The doctor said you should take it easy with the TB.”**

**“Yeah I’m fine.” Arthur answered. “Just keep takin’ it easy and not doin’ nothin’ too strenuous some more and I’ll be good to go.”**

**“If you want, we can go back to the doctor and see if the infection’s gone dormant.” Sadie suggested. “In the meantime I can stay with you to make sure you’re alright.”**

**“You sure you wanna stay here instead of go out robbin’?” Arthur asked.**

**“John, Lenny, and Belle got stickups covered and the girls can pull off cons.” Sadie replied. “I wanna be by your side until I know you’re better. So it looks like you’re stuck with me Morgan.”**

**“If that’s true then I’ve really been sold a false bill of goods on the punishment of sin.” Arthur quipped.**

**“You’re a good man Arthur.” Sadie said sincerely. “I’d say you’ve helped more than you’ve harmed. Saved me didn’t you?”**

**“I suppose.” Arthur shrugged. “Anyway, I was wonderin’, are you gonna move in here or will you stay with the women?”**

**“If you’ll help me grab my stuff, I was hopin’ you’d ask me to move in.” Sadie replied.**

**“Then let's go get your stuff.” Arthur smiled. Sadie didn’t have much besides the small amount of stuff she’d gathered since joining the gang and it all fit in Arthur’s tent nicely. After they finished moving, they lay down on their cot and went to sleep.**

**\---**

**Arthur woke up early the next morning, feeling a cool breeze blow into the tent. He got up, being careful not to wake Sadie up, and strolled through the camp. He found John chopping wood.**

**“Marston. What you up to?” Arthur asked.**

**“Just gettin’ back into the swing of everythin’.” John answered. “Hey, what’s the situation here? You told me that Dutch ain’t around and why we’re out here, but you ain’t really explained what’s goin’ on.”**

**“Like I said yesterday, after we robbed the bank, Lenny and I led the Pinkertons away so Dutch, Bill, Javier, Charles, and Micah could get away with the money on a boat.” Arthur explained. “We made our way back to camp and I brought everyone out here. Sadie and Grimshaw sort of placed the mantle of leadin’ us on my head, backin’ what I was sayin’. I’m doin’ what I can to keep everyone safe, makin’ sure no one does anythin’ stupid. No big robberies more than $500, make sure the job is thoroughly scoped, and leave no trace to lead back us. Grimshaw’s still runnin’ the camp, Sadie’s sort of my right hand man like I was to Dutch and Hosea, and Lenny’s kinda like the lead gunman, though we’ve only got two active gunmen right now: Lenny and Black Belle.” John shook his head and patted Arthur on the shoulder.**

**“Three Arthur.” He chuckled. “I’m back so I’m ready to get to work on these jobs. How’d Black Belle get involved with us anyway?”**

**“I met her a while ago helpin’ a guy write a book.” Arthur answered. “Lenny and Uncle met her on a job when she saved their lives. She started runnin’ with us after that.”**

**“Well, it seems like you’re doin’ a good job here Arthur.” John said. “Now, if I’m gonna earn my keep, I suppose I should see about some jobs. Wanna come with me to Thieves Landing to see what kinda jobs are there?”**

**“No I should stay here.” Arthur declined. “I forgot to mention that I contracted Tuberculosis. It ain’t too serious since we caught it extremely early and Sadie’s been takin’ care of me while the TB goes dormant again.”**

**“Okay.” John replied. “Anythin’ you wanna tell me about that?” Arthur shook his head with a chuckle and answered, “It’s good John. Sadie’s a fine woman and I’m hopin’ to do right by her. S’all I can say.”**

**“Good for you Arthur.” John chuckled. “Good for you. Hey I’mma see if Lenny is interested in ridin’ with me to see if we can find anythin’ in Thieves Landin’.” Arthur nodded and went to get some coffee. John found Lenny reading a book in his tent and asked, “Hey Lenny, you interested in goin’ to Thieves Landin’ to see if we can get any leads?**

**“Sure John.” Lenny shrugged. The pair mounted up and rode out of camp. Arthur sat by the lake with his coffee and started drawing things in his journal.**

**“Whatcha doin’ Arthur?” Mary-Beth asked.**

**“Just drawin’ Mary-Beth.” Arthur answered. “Relaxin’.”**

**“That’s nice.” Mary-Beth replied. “Are you feelin’ alright?”**

**“Fit as a fiddle.” Arthur replied. “How are you Mary-Beth? This has been quite an adventure these last few days. I’d imagine you could write quite the dime novel of our adventures.”**

**“I’m doin’ fine Arthur.” Mary-Beth answered. “Just worried about Dutch and the rest. And about us.”**

**“We’ll be fine Mary-Beth.” Arthur assured. “The law don’t know where we are, we got money, Pearson’s gettin’ us food, hell even Swanson’s started to clean up his act. I will make sure we survive if it’s the last thing I do I promise you that.” Mary-Beth’s shoulders relaxed and she asked, “So whatcha drawin’?”**

**“Just a picture of the lake.” Arthur said.**

**“...the dyin’ of the day, hear the distant church bells chime.” Karen sang as she drunkenly stumbled towards the lake, revolver in hand.**

**“What the… Karen?” Arthur said, standing up. Karen raised the gun to her temple and closed her eyes. Arthur charged towards her and shouted, “Karen!”. He tackled her and wrestled the gun away from her.**

**“Karen are you alright?” Arthur asked.**

**“I’m fine.” Karen snapped drunkenly. “Why didn’t you let me pull the trigger?”**

**“Because I don’t want you to die!” Arthur scolded. Karen kicked him in the chest and stumbled away shouting, “Fuck you Arthur! Leave me be!”**

**“Karen!” Arthur called after her. She flipped him off and stormed to her horse, riding out of camp.**

**\---**

**Lenny and John arrived in Thieves Landing and went looking for jobs in the saloon. They got themselves some beers and John said, “Alright, I’ve been here before. There’s always some outlaws here lookin’ for extra guns on jobs. It’s easy work. There’s also people who are willin’ to sell information for scores. Depending on the potential take they’ll charge differently.”**

**“Alright, I’ll talk to some folks.” Lenny replied. He found a man named Butch Cassidy sittin’ at the bar.**

**“You lookin for any gunmen Mister?” Lenny asked.**

**“I don’t really ride with anyone kid.” Butch said. “Thanks for the offer though.**

**“You stole my score woman!” A man yelled. The woman he was yelling at whipped around and drawled, “I didn’t steal your score Tector. I may have robbed your mark but since a score ain’t yours until you take it, I didn’t steal no score from you.” She flashed him a cocky smile and Tector shouted, “Bitch!” He swung at her and proceeded to be pinned on the table with an armbar. Tector’s buddy jumped up and lunged at the woman, only to be shot in the head. She turned her gun to Tector and crooned, “I came to ask you if you and Pope wanted to come on a job that I found, a bigger score, $500, but I guess I don’t need to bother.” He pulled the trigger and Tector fell to the floor. She holstered her gun and announced, “I got two openin’s for a job as gunmen. Nothin’ special, just need to look big and scary. Anyone interested?” Many men were so she scanned around the room until her eyes settled on John’s scar.**

**“You seem like you can handle yourself.” She drawled. “You interested?”**

**“Only if you give the other spot to my friend here.” John answered, gesturing to Lenny.**

**“Alright.” The woman shrugged. “He seems capable enough. Come on boys.” Lenny and John followed the woman out of the saloon to a more private location to discuss the job.**

**“Before we get started, I say we make introductions.” The woman stated. “If don’t trust each other with our names than how can we trust each other on a job?” Lenny nodded and John shrugged, “Fair enough. John Marston, Lenny Summers.”**

**“Stephany Torres.” The woman answered.**


	8. Stephany Torres, Outlaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Lenny, and Black Belle's granddaughter make introductions and set out to rob a Del Lobo hideout

**“You’re Black Belle’s granddaughter???” Lenny exclaimed.**

**“Yeah, she's my grandmother.” Stephany answered. “Why, you know her?”**

**“Yeah she started runnin’ with us ‘bout a week ago.” Lenny answered. “Do you want us to give her your regards?”**

**“No need.” Stephany shrugged. “I’ll just come back to camp with you and give them myself. I’m a little interested to meet Dutch Van Der Linde and the rest of your gang.” John drew his revolver quickly and aimed it a Stephany. “How’d you know about us?!”**

**“I know who John Marston and Lenny Summers are.” Stephany laughed. “You’re members of the Van Der Linde gang. I’m a fan of your work, robbin’ from the rich who deserve it. It’s very Robin Hood. Don’t worry John. The law ain’t got a clue you’re down here. Papers are sayin’ you’re at large in Lemoyne not New Austin.”**

**“Guess that means Arthur’s plan worked.” John chuckled sheepishly, holstering his gun.**

**“Now, are we gonna rob a Del Lobo hideout or not?” Stephany asked enthusiastically.**

**“I don’t see why not.” Lenny shrugged. The trio mounted up and rode out to Stillwater Creek**

**“This seems as good a spot as any to set up camp and prepare our assault for tomorrow.” Stephany stated. She pulled out a map and showed where they would attack.**

**“That’s the Macfarlane Ranch.” Lenny said.**

**“Yes it is.” Stephany replied. She added sarcastically, “nothin’ gets past you. We’re robbin’ the Del Lobos and the Macfarlanes should pay us good money for savin’ them and their ranch. I needed you two cause there ain’t no way I’d be able to kill all them dirtbags on my own.”**

**“So what’s the plan Stephany?” John asked.**

**“We ride in fast, save the Macfarlanes.” She answered. “They should be in the big house. We give ‘em guns, case away the Del Lobos, and loot their stash.”**

**“Okay.” John said. They set up camp and cooked some pork Lenny had in his pack for dinner.**

**“So Stephany, what was Black Belle like growin’ up?” Lenny asked.**

**“Kind and supportive.” Stephany answered. “She taught me how to use a gun. We ran together with Jim ‘Boy’ Calloway for a while. He and my grandmother had a lover’s relationship until they parted ways. Ran into him ‘bout a year ago and he seemed like their split had left him worse off, him turnin’ into a drunk. My grandmother eventually decided that she didn’t want me livin’ the outlaw life and told me I should go to college.I said no and we parted ways. I’m not harborin’ resentment or nothin’ cause life’s too short for that shit and she was just lookin’ out for me. Anyway, we got some folks to save so I’d reckon we get some sleep.”**

**\---**

**The next morning, the trio rode to the North-East entrance to Macfarlane Ranch and spotted two men with rifles guarding the entrance.**

**“So how we gonna play this?” Lenny asked. Stephany cocked her rifle and aimed at the guards.**

**“Hey, we can play this smarter.” John urged. Stehany ignored him and shot the two guards quickly, one after the other. She charged down with Lenny close behind. John shook his head in annoyance and ran after them. The Del Lobos opened fire on the trio. John, Lenny, and Stephany ducked behind cover and fired back.**

**“The Macfarlanes should be in that house!” Stephany shouted to her companions.**

**“Go. We’ll cover you.” John stated. Stephany charged towards the house while John and Lenny fired at the Del Lobos. Stephany burst into the house and gunned down two outlaws. She saw four men tied to chairs. She went over to free them when she was tackled by a Del Lobo. he pulled out a revolver and attempted to aim it at her head. Stephany tried to wrestle the gun away from him and get free when there was a loud bang. The Del Lobo fell limp on top of her and she saw Lenny standing over her with a smoking gun. John stood behind him and scolded, “That’s why we don’t rush in.” Lenny helped her up as John freed Drew Macfarlane and his three sons Gus, Patrick, and Ethan.**

**“Thank you friends.” Drew gasped. “They took my daughter. We gotta save her.”**

**“Alright old man settle down.” John urged. “We’ll go get her just sit tight.”**

**“Oh hell no.” Drew replied. “I know what they done to her and I swear on my father’s grave I’ll see them pay.”**

**“Can you use a gun?” John asked.**

**“Course.” Drew answered. “You don’t survive out here if you don’t know how to use a gun.”**

**“Alright grab that rifle then.” John ordered. “Mr. Summers, Ms. Torres, let’s take care of these sons of bitches.” John, Lenny, Drew, and Stephany charged through the ranch, gunning down all the Del Lobos they could find. They searched through all the buildings and aside from money, they found nothing. Finally they reached the train station. They stopped outside and Stephany asked John, “How do you wanna play this?”**

**“Oh now you want my advice?” John snapped.**

**“Fine. Follow my lead.” Stephany grumbled. She and John kicked down the door and found a Del Lobo standing over a naked woman, Drew’s daughter Bonnie.**

**“Sick son of a bitch!” John shouted as he knocked him out. Stephany knelt by Bonnie who slunk into a corner.**

**“It’s alright ma’am.” Stephany said in a hushed whisper. “I ain’t gonna hurt you. We’re here with your father. You’re gonna be fine.” She held out her hand and Bonnie took it. “John! Would you kindly grab a blanket or somethin’ so Ms. Macfarlane can cover herself up?”**

**“Of course.” John replied. He found a blanket and wrapped it around Bonnie and walked her outside.**

**“Thank you…” Bonnie sniffled.**

**“No problem.” John replied. The unconscious Del Lobo started to stir and Stephany gave him a swift kick to the stomach.**

**“My God!” Drew said in horror. Bonnie hugged her father, sobbing. “Where’s the monster who did this to you?” Drew demanded.**

**“He’s still in here.” Stephany answered from the doorway. Drew turned to Lenny and said, “Young man, will you take my daughter back to the house? I got some unfinished business with that sonofabitch.” Lenny nodded and gently led Bonnie back to the house. Stephany dragged the Del Lobo out of the house and asked, “What are you gonna do with him?”**

**“We are gonna take him out into the desert and punish him.” Drew spat. John, Drew, and Stephany mounted up, with the Del Lobo slung over John’s horse. They rode out to a secluded area in the desert and dumped the Del Lobo on the ground.**

**“What’s your name you sack of shit?” Drew asked.**

**“Mateo Gonzolas.” The Del Lobo groaned.**

**“You two, get him to his feet.” Drew ordered John and Stephany. They did as they were told. Drew pulled down Mateo’s pants and drew a knife.**

**“No. Nononono please. Please!” Mateo cried.**

**“You’re scared.” Drew snarled. “Good. Now you know how my daughter felt!” Drew set to work on removing Mateo’s manhood as the Del Lobo screamed all the while. John and Stephany both winced, not able to stomach the grotesque sight before them. After the deed was done, Stephany groaned and John asked, “So what do we do with him now?”**

**“Leave him.” Drew replied coldly. “Let him bleed out in the sand.” The ride back to the barn was a silent one. When they got back, Lenny was waiting on the porch.**

**“How’s Bonnie?” Drew asked.**

**“Real shaken up but I think she’ll be okay.” Lenny replied. “Traumatized but okay. She’s with her brothers now.”**

**“Good.” Drew said. “John, why don’t you come in and I’ll give you the payment for your assistance.” John nodded and followed Drew in.**

**“What happened?” Lenny asked Stephany.**

**“You don’t wanna know.” She replied. John followed Drew to a safe that he kept so he had a fair amount of money on hand. Drew pulled out some money and said, “Here. $1000.”**

**“Thank you.” John said, accepting the money. “Hey, about what happened, I understand why you did what you did. I got a son and if someone ever hurt him I’d make the sonofabitch pay.”**

**“Thanks John.” Drew said. “I should go check on Bonnie but you and your friends are welcome here anytime.” John nodded and left the house and greeted Lenny and Stephany.**

**“So what’s the payment?” Stephany asked.**

**“$1000.” John answered. “And how much did we get off the Del Lobos?”**

**“$500, just like I said.” Stephany chuckled.**

**“Alright so how do we wanna split it?” Lenny asked. “We get a third each?”**

**“Well, you guys gotta give half the money you make to your gang right?” Stephany asked. John nodded.**

**“How ‘bout we wait to split the money ‘till we get back to your camp.” Stephany suggested. “I liked ridin’ with you boys and dependin’ on what I think of the great Dutch Van Der Linde I might wanna stick around.”**

**“Really?” John asked. “Cause we’re in a bit of a tight situation right now.”**

**“I know but I miss runnin’ with people, havin’ someone who’ll watch my back without the worry that once we’re done they’ll kill me or throw fire bottles at my horse or somethin’.” Stephany replied. “Hell even you scoldin’ me for bein’ too rash is somethin’ I miss from bein’ in a gang.”**

**“Well if you wanna stick around, I’m sure Arthur’ll let you run with us.” John shrugged. “We’re a little shorthanded after that job we just pulled.”**

**“What about Dutch?” Stephany asked. “I thought he was in charge.”**

**“He was but he, Charles Smith, Javier Escuella, Micah Bell, and Bill Williamson all fled the country after the bank job went south.” John explained. “Arthur Morgan went back to camp and got everyone to safety. He’s in charge now.”**

**“Oh.” Stephany shrugged. The trio mounted their horses and rode back to camp. When they arrived they were greeted by Susan and Black Belle.**

**“Stephany?” Belle said in surprise. “What are you doin’ here?”**

**“Met John and Lenny in Thieves Landin’ and we did a job together.” Stephany answered. “I’m gonna meet Arthur Morgan but afterwards we should talk.” John lead her over to Arthur’s tent where Arthur was reading The Iliad.**

**“Hey Arthur, I got someone for you to meet.” John said. Arthur looked up from his book and saw Stephany standing before him.**

**“My name is Stephany Torres.” Stephany introduced. “I’m Black Belle’s granddaughter. I met John and Lenny in Thieves Landin’ and we did a job together.”**

**“Pleasure to meet you Ms. Torres.” Arthur replied, extending a hand. Stephany shook it. “So how much did you make on this job.”**

**“$500 we stole from the Del Lobos and $1000 in legal money paid to us by Drew Macfarlane as a thank you for gettin’ those goddamn Del Lobos outta his house.”**

**“$1500 without the possibility of trouble from the law is always a good day in my book.” Arthur chuckled. “I assume you came here to decide if you wanted to run with us, which you’re more than welcome to do. You decided yet?”**

**“I think I’ll stick around a while.” Stephany replied.**

**“Okay.” Arthur acknowledged. “Now, on to splittin’ the money. I assume John explained how it works. We get half, in this case $750 and you, John, and Lenny split the other half, $250 each.”**

**“Alright Mr. Morgan.” Stephany said.**

**“I appreciate the courtesy but just Arthur’s fine.” Arthur stated.**

**“Alright Arthur.” Stephany replied. She handed Arthur $750 and John $250 and left to give Lenny his cut. After she left, Arthur said to John, “So how is she to run with? I don’t wanna have another Micah on our hands.”**

**“She’s a little rough around the edges but she’s got a good head on her shoulders.” John replied. “If you want, I can help show her the ropes, keep her outta trouble.”**

**“Why not.” Arthur shrugged.**

**“So what’s been goin’ on here?” John asked.**

**“Few things.” Arthur stated. “I sent Uncle into town with a message for some folks up at Lagras askin’ them to let us know if the Pinkertons come sniffin’ about up there, just as an extra precaution.”**

**“Good.” John said. “After the mess we made gettin’ me out of prison we can never be too careful.”**

**“I also set up a second money box, this one for charity.” Arthur said, leading John to a silver lockbox. “We’re back on our feet and I feel it’s high time we got back to our Robin Hood roots where we steal from the rich and give to the poor and not just ourselves.”**

**“Damn Arthur that’s really kind of you.” John replied, astonished. “Anythin’ else?”**

**“Yeah, Karen left.” Arthur sighed. “She rode out this mornin’ after I stopped her from shootin’ herself in the head. I doubt she’s comin’ back.”**

**“Jesus.” John muttered. “Hey it’s been a long day and I could use a beer. Wanna join me?”**

**“Why not.” Arthur chuckled. The pair sat down at a table and enjoyed a nice cold beer together.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. I took some inspiration for the Del Lobo being emasculated from an episode of Sons of Anarchy. This chapter was fun to write because I thought it would be interesting to shift the perspective off of Arthur and onto John, Lenny, and Stephany and explore them and how they interact together. I hadn't intended the relationship between John and Stephany to develop into a formation for a student/teacher dynamic but I guess that's just how things go. I have some ideas for consequences to attacking the Del Lobos but for now, enjoy.


	9. Bold, Crazy, and Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur comes up with a plan to get the Pinkertons off their back for good

**“So what have you been doin’ these past couple years?” Belle asked Stephany.**

**“Life has been good.” Stephany answered. “I’ve had many adventures these past few years.”**

**“Good.” Belle said. “I’m sorry how we parted ways Stephany.”**

**“Don’t be. You just wanted what was best for me and I ain’t gonna hold that against you. I did meet Jim ‘Boy’ Calloway once though. He was a drunk. Think he took your split kinda hard.”**

**“If Jim didn’t wanna split he shouldn’t’ve run when he did.”**

**“What happened between you two anyway?”**

**“We got into an argument about our relationship but instead of tryin’ to work it out, he packed a bag and left. Didn’t see him again and now I never will.”**

**“How come?”**

**“Unfortunately Jim died. I’m sorry Stephany I know you liked him.”**

**“Damn. Do you know how?”**

**“Arthur killed him in a duel that Jim demanded. We was talkin’ ‘bout it earlier today. I found Jim’s gun in Arthur’s tent. After I told him about us he let me keep the gun.” Belle drew the gun and placed it on the table. “You can have it if you want.”**

**“Thanks Grandmother.” Stephany said gratefully. She picked up the revolver and tipped her hat before going to her designated tent.**

**\---**

**Arthur entered his tent and closed the tent flaps. He found Sadie sitting on his bed, holding his copy of the Iliad.**

**“Hey.” Sadie said looking up from the book.**

**“Are you readin’ the Iliad?” Arthur chuckled.**

**“You said it was a good book.” Sadie shrugged.**

**“Well, what do you think?” Arthur asked.**

**“I’m enjoyin’ it.” Sadie smiled. “Readin’ ain’t as much fun as shootin’ guns but it’s relaxin’, engagin’, and the characters are interestin’. My personal favorite is Diomedes cause he kicks ass.”**

**“I agree.” Arthur chuckled. “I especially like how he tears through the entire Trojan army and wounds two gods. I also agree that shootin’ things is far more fun than readin’ some story by a guy who died way before our grandfathers’ grandfathers were born.”**

**“So what’s goin’ on with Ms. Torres?” Sadie asked.**

**“John said he’s gonna keep an eye on her.” Arthur answered. Arthur began rubbing his eyes a little.**

**“You okay Arthur?” Sadie asked.**

**“Just tired.” Arthur admitted, sitting down next to her. “I just… I keep worrying that I’m gonna fail as a leader and get everyone killed. I‘m second guessin’ every choice I make, worryin’ that it’s the wrong choice. It takes its toll I guess.” Sadie wrapped her arms around Arthur’s shoulders to comfort him.**

**“It’s alright Arthur.” she said kindly. “You just gotta have faith in yourself and trust in your judgment. We all do. Just remember, I’ll be by your side every step of the way.” Arthur brought his lips to meet hers. He broke the kiss and looked deep into Sadie’s eyes and smiled, “What the hell did I do to deserve such a fine woman like you?” Sadie kissed Arthur and pressed him down onto the bed. Their passion grew and became more ravenous as they started to fumble with each other’s clothes.**

**“Good thing you closed the tent flap on the way in.” Sadie whispered with a chuckle against his lips. She gripped his gun belt and tossed it aside and set to work undoing Arthur’s belt and pants.**

**\---**

**They lay on the cot wrapped in each other’s arms, enjoying each other’s warmth.**

**“Hey Arthur.” Sadie said.**

**“Yeah Sadie?.” Arthur asked.**

**“What would you say to goin’ to Saint Denis to see how the TB is?” Sadie asked. “They got the best doctor in the area.”**

**“Why not? We can go in a few days.” Arthur shrugged. “Doc said I’d be in the clear after ‘bout a week. Any reason why we can’t just see the one in Blackwater?”**

**“Because I wanna be absolutely certain that you ain’t gonna drop dead or get sick again.” Sadie stated. “Bein’ with you has made me happier than I’ve been since Jake died and I don’t wanna have to bury you too.”**

**“I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Arthur assured. “If the Doc gives me the all clear, I found out Colm O’Driscoll is hidin’ at a place called Canebreak Manor up in Bluewater Marsh. We go up there and get the sonofabitch. How’s that sound?” Sadie kissed Arthur with a passion.**

**“Thank you Arthur.” Sadie said happily. “But I thought you weren’t in the revenge business.”**

**“I’m not.” Arthur replied. “But this is somethin’ that may help you heal, provided we take him to the law. I’m sure the Pinkertons would greatly appreciate the gift.”**

**“What do you got in mind?” Sadie asked, wary of the plan Arthur had with Colm.**

**“How big is the bounty on my head?” Arthur asked.**

**“I think you told me $5000.” Sadie answered.**

**“Correct.” Arthur said. “John’s is $3000, you and Lenny’s is a thousand each I believe. Wanna guess how much Colm’s is?”**

**“$10,000.” Sadie guessed.**

**“$15.” Arthur corrected. “Dutch is gone to god knows where and I’m sure Milton may have picked up on that due to the distinct lack of bullshit bank heists in the past two weeks. All Milton wanted was Dutch, he didn’t care much ‘bout the rest of us. We catch Colm, set up a meetin’ with Milton, and give him Colm O’Driscoll as a gesture of good faith to pay for our sins, promisin’ not to make trouble for him and to keep what we do out of his nose. With Dutch bein’ gone, with one of the most ruthless outlaws in the country as a gesture of good faith, and Milton seemin’ to have some semblance of honor I suppose, I think the bastard might just go for it. And you know what one of the best parts is?”**

**“What?” Sadie asked, intrigued by Arthur’s bold and stupid idea.**

**“New Austin is so full of unaffiliated bandits and outlaws that unless we rob some rich asshole, a bank, or an amount more than a few thousand dollars, they ain’t gonna give two shits what we’re doin’.”**

**“You really think this idea of yours’ll work?” Sadie asked.**

**“I hope so.” Arthur sighed. “It’s the best chance we got at gettin’ the Pinkertons off our back. But even if it don’t work and Milton hauls me away, I’ll know I helped you find closure and that’ll be enough.” Sadie kissed him and chuckled, “If he hauls you away, he hauls me away. There’s not a chance in hell I’d let you sit down with that asshole alone. Like I told you before, I got your back no matter what.”**

**“You think this is a good idea?” Arthur chuckled.**

**“Not at all.” Sadie laughed. “But I think it’s bold, crazy, and just a touch stupid enough to work.**

**\---**

**A few days passed and Arthur and Sadie made the trip to Saint Denis. They rode into the city and met Dr. Joseph Barnes to see how Arthur was doing. They decided to play married like they’d done in Blackwater to raise fewer questions. They entered the office and Barnes said, “Welcome. What can I do for you today?”**

**“My husband had an encounter with TB.” Sadie explained. “We got it checked out a week or so ago and the doctor we spoke with said that it was extremely early stages and we were very lucky to have caught it. Said a week of minimal strenuous activity and he should be fine.”**

**“Well he’s right on that.” Barnes chuckled. “What’s your name mister?”**

**“Arthur Callahan.” Arthur answered. “This is my wife, Sadie.”**

**“Alright Mr. Callahan let’s have a look at you.” Barnes stated. They ran through the procedure Arthur had already done before and Barnes stated triumphantly, “Mr. Callahan, you are officially Tuberculosis-free.”**

**“That’s fantastic.” Sadie said ecstatically.**

**“Yes Mrs. Callahan it is.” The doctor replied. “Of course that’s to say the disease isn’t actively going to kill him. I would still recommend not smoking, taking medicine every day, and maintaining your physical health, eating right, exercising, and getting enough sleep. If your health starts to deteriorate again Mr. Callahan the sickness could come back.”**

**“Thanks doc.” Arthur said gratefully, handing him money. “Enjoy the rest of your day.” Arthur and Sadie left the doctor’s office. Once they were outside, Sadie wrapped her arms around Arthur joyfully and kissed him.**

**“You ain’t gonna die.” Sadie chuckled.**

**“I ain’t gonna die.” Arthur smiled. He mounted his horse and said happily, “I say we celebrate with a race up to Canebreak Manor to grab one Colm O’Driscoll. If you can still keep up that is.” Sadie shot him a teasing look and mounted her horse.**

**“You know, just cause you ain’t sick no more don’t mean I can’t still leave your ass in the dust.” Sadie shot back.**

**“So is that a yes?” Arthur taunted.**

**“You’re on.” Sadie replied. They spurred their horses and began their race to Canebreak Manor.**


	10. Remember me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Sadie arrive at Canebreak Manor to capture Colm when Sadie is greeted with an unpleasant surprise

**Arthur and Sadie a finish the race with Arthur winning. Arthur dismounted and taunted, “Guess you can’t ride as fast as you talk my lady.”**

**“Laugh it up Morgan.” Sadie chuckled. “I’ll get you next time.” Arthur pull a semi-automatic shotgun and a Lancaster Repeater off his horse. O’Driscolls surrounded the front of the house. Arthur and Sadie crept over to the side of the house. Arthur lifted Sadie onto the porch and Sadie pulled him up.**

**“Alright, see that plunger?” Arthur whispered.**

**“Yeah.” Sadie replied.**

**“Black Belle rigged the place with explosives when she was here.” Arthur stated. “There’d dynamite all over this area where those O’Driscolls are standin’.”**

**“Than let’s light the bastards up.” Sadie grinned. They each grasped one of the plungers and thrust downward, kicking off an explosion that killed the O’Driscolls guarding the house. Colm burst out of the house with two armed men with him and stared down the barrel of Arthur’s shotgun.**

**“Would you two kindly drop your weapons.” Arthur ordered the O’Driscolls.” They did as they were told and Arthur pulled Colm away from the door. While Arthur tied up Colm, Sadie pulled out her revolver. She aimed it at one of the two O’Driscolls and shot him in the head before holstering her gun. She pulled out her knife, grabbing the other O’Driscoll his long beard and snarled into his face, “Remember me asshole?” She plunged the knife into his fat stomach. The O’Driscoll gargled up blood, spitting it onto Sadie’s boots. Sadie kicked him into the cabin, snarling the whole time. After a fairly grotesque few minutes of Sadie carving the O’Driscoll to pieces and Arthur silently watching her do it, Sadie dropped the knife and slumped to the floor.**

**“You okay?” Arthur asked. Sadie looked away, ashamed, not wanting Arthur to see her like this.**

**“They turned me into a monster Arthur.” She sobbed. “I understand if you wanna discontinue our relationship.” Arthur knelt down in front of Sadie and turned her head towards him, forcing her to lock eyes with him.**

**“Not gonna happen Sadie.” Arthur assured. “I told you, I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” Sadie wrapped her arms around Arthur and sobbed into his chest.**

**“He was the one who killed Jake weren’t he.” Arthur said softly. He felt Sadie nod against his chest. “You wanna talk ‘bout it?” He asked. Sadie shook her head no. Arthur helped her up and led her out of the cabin.**

**“Whenever you’re ready, I’m all ears.” Arthur said. “For what it’s worth, I believe Jake would be proud of the strong, fierce, and resilient woman you’ve become. God knows I’d have no goddamn clue how to run the gang without you.”**

**“Thank you Arthur.” Sadie sniffed. “I think I need to be alone for a little while.”**

**“Of course.” Arthur replied. He picked up the tied up unconscious Colm and stowed him on Lyle, his horse. “I’ll take this sonofabitch to Lagras and wait for you to come over. After that we can arrange our meetin’ with Mr. Milton.” He rode off to Lagras. Sadie mounted Bob and rode to a nice clearing to think, recalling one of the first moments she’d bonded with Jake.**

**\---**

** _Sadie and Jake had just returned from a long six day trip to Blackwater from Jake’s ranch. They’d just recently met and Jake had been planning to meet some friends in Blackwater. It was an annual trip Jake made every July, planned it for July 10th this year, and Sadie had asked to come. They’d had fun, laughed, and enjoyed the town and the people there. She most enjoyed the company of Jake, his strange friends James and Victor, and a father they met at a bar named Austin Morrow who had come to Blackwater seeking the hand of a woman he cared for dearly who also happened to be the mother of his child. They’d wished him the best of luck before they’d parted ways. After Jake and Sadie returned to the ranch, they sat down at the table and enjoyed a glass of whiskey._ **

** _“I loved your friends Jake.” Sadie chuckled. “Strange men but they share a brotherly bond, the kind I wish I had with my sister.”_ **

** _“Yeah you told me.” Jake said. “Haven’t heard from her since your mom died.”_ **

** _“Yeah.” Sadie sighed. “What was your family like Jake?” Jake took a swig of whiskey and answered. “My father died when I was around 11 and my Ma passed ‘round three years ago from Tuberculosis.”_ **

** _“How’d your father die?” Sadie asked._ **

** _“Ever heard of Lyle Morgan or the El Paso Massacre?” Jake asked._ **

** _“The massacre yes, Lyle Morgan not really but the name sounds familiar.”_ **

** _“Lyle Morgan was the outlaw they was hangin’ that day.” Jake stated. “My father was one of the lawmen in El Paso when someone shot the rope. After that it all turned into chaos. Said two people rushed under the gallows when it happened, a tall, 20-somethin’ year old man and a kid, who many assume to be Lyle’s kid who’s name I couldn’t remember even if I heard it right now. My father was killed in the ensuing chaos.”_ **

** _“Damn.” Sadie muttered. “Least they got Morgan. Pretty sure they said he was found dead in the street.” They drank their whiskeys and enjoyed each other’s company that night._ **

**\---**

**Sadie regarded that memory as a fond one where she first began to form a real bond with Jake. It had been a good marriage and a good life, enjoying the solitude of her farm, riding down to Blackwater to meet James and Victor every year, though she’d often wondered what’d happened to the father, Austin Morrow. But all that was her past and her future was waiting for her at Lagras so she mounted Bob and rode over to assist Arthur with his deal with the devil.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short. My initial plan was not to post today and to have this be a part of the next chapter but I thought it would fit better as it's own separate chapter. Something to remember with Sadie's memory: like a regular person's, some of the details are altered or admitted.


	11. Carrot or Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Sadie meet with Agent Milton to try and make a deal

**Sadie arrived at Lagras and met Arthur who was sitting on the steps of a house. She dismounted Bob and sat down next to Arthur.**

**“Did you take the time you needed?” Arthur asked.**

**“Yeah.” Sadie sighed with relief. “I just needed to do some reflectin’ and it feels like a burden has been lifted from my back. I think I’m finally able to put my past behind me.”**

**“Good.” Arthur said. “I’m glad you were able to resolve your unfinished business. Now, how’s about we meet with Mr. Milton?”**

**“What about Colm?” Sadie asked.**

**“Dutch and I helped out a feller here named Thomas before we went and killed Bronte.” Arthur explained. “I asked him if he’d mind watchin’ him for us and if we didn’t come back in a day to release him.”**

**“Alright.” Sadie shrugged. “Let’s go meet with Mr. Milton.” Sadie and Arthur mounted up and made the trip to Saint Denis. Arthur met with the mayor Jean-Marc to set up the meeting in Doyle’s Tavern. Afterwards, they waited for Agent Milton to arrive. After about an hour, a man in a fine suit and bowler hat entered the saloon: Agent Milton.**

**“Mr. Morgan, I was not expecting to hear from you, much less for you to arrange a meeting.” Milton chuckled.**

**“Life is full of pleasant surprises Mr. Milton.” Arthur replied, taking a drink from his whiskey. “I don’t believe you’ve been formally introduced to Mrs. Sadie Adler.”**

**“A pleasure.” Sadie quipped, extending her hand. Milton shook it and replied, “Likewise.”**

**“Have a seat and a drink so we can have a civilized people.” Arthur jested. Milton obliged and ordered himself a glass of bourbon. He took a sip and asked, “Why did you arrange for us to talk Mr. Morgan?”**

**“We came to make a deal.” Arthur stated. “We give you one Colm O’Driscoll and you let us leave and end your pursuit of us.”**

**“Why would I agree to that?” Milton sneered.**

**“Colm is worth more than me, Sadie, John, and Lenny combined.” Arthur answered. “Factor in everyone else, he’s still probably worth more and it’ll dismantle one of the biggest gangs in the country. I imagine bringin’ him in would get you quite the promotion. Look, Dutch is gone, I’m sure you realize that by now. If he weren’t we wouldn’t have fallen almost completely off your radar. You offered to let us all go in exchange for Dutch. Let Colm take his place in the deal.”**

**“Not gonna happen Mr. Morgan.” Miton replied coolly.**

**“Alright now we got ourselves a carrot and stick situation.” Arthur said firmly. “The stick being that if you arrest us, Colm is set free. You’ll never find John and the rest, and all you’ll be left with is two of Dutch’s knights, when you could’ve had the O’Driscoll king, not even half of what you could’ve got. Personally, I prefer the carrot. You let us go, we give you Colm as a gesture of good faith, takin’ a pass on the bounty and havin’ it pay off our sins. After that, we disappear from the Pinkerton’s sights. Hell you can even have us do shit for you like deputies or somethin’. Whaddaya say?” Milton rubbed his chin a little before he asked, “What makes you think I won’t go back on our deal?”**

**“You’ve got at least some honor, enough that I think you were bein’ honest with me that day by the river. That’s the only reason I thought this might be a good idea.” Arthur shrugged.**

**“Fine.” Milton sighed. “You take me to Colm, you walk. As a gesture of good faith, I’ll even tell you who my informant in your gang was.”**

**“Informant?” Arthur asked. “We got a rat?”**

**“Not anymore I don’t think.” Milton replied. “You mentioned both John Marston and Leonard Summers were with you along with you two so I’d wager he’s with Dutch, wherever he is. My informant was ol’ Micah Bell. He’s the reason both the Blackwater Heist and bank job here went so wrong. He wore all white to make sure no one shot him both times. He also tipped us off to your location in both Horseshoe Overlook and Clemens Point and he gave up Hosea Matthews.” Arthur started putting the pieces together in his head and realized how much sense everything made. He swore to himself that Micah would die if he ever saw him again.**

**“Why don’t we go see Mr. O’Driscoll.” Sadie suggested. “I’d like to spit in his eye before we hand him over.” They all mounted up and rode to Lagras. They entered the shack where Colm was tied up.**

**“I’ll be damned.” Miton chuckled.**

**“You’re handin’ me over to the Pinkertons!” Colm shouted at Arthur.**

**“Just like you were gonna do with me Colm.” Arthur replied. Sadie grabbed Colm and punched him in the face before spitting on him. She turned to Milton and sneered, “Let me know when the hangin’s gonna be.”**

**“Fine woman you got Mr. Morgan.” Milton scoffed. He untied Colm from the post and stowed him on the back of his horse. “You have my word, as long you don’t rob any $5000 banks, you’ll stay outta our sights the Pinkertons’ll leave you alone.”**

**“Thank you Mr. Milton.” Arthur replied. “If you got any work you want us to do, sent a letter to Tacitus Kilgore.”**

**“Alright.” Milton shrugged.**

**“One more thing. I’m gonna send John down here to pick up Hosea’s body so he can get a proper burial.” Arthur stated. “Think you can arrange that?”**

**“I don’t see why not.” Milton shrugged. He spurred his horse and rode back towards the city, Colm tied to the back of his horse. Arthur let out a huge sigh of relief. Sadie sat down on a bench near the house. She rubbed her neck a little, it and her back being sore from the stress of everything they’d just done. Arthur sat down next to her and chuckled, “Guess that went well.”**

**“Yeah.” Sadie chuckled, groaning a little. “You solved a problem in two weeks that Dutch couldn’t solve in years. Quite an achievement.”**

**“You alright?” Arthur asked.**

**“Yeah my back is just a little sore from all this.” Sadie muttered. “Been a long, stressful, mentally taxin’ day.”**

**“Here, let me do somethin’.” Arthur said. “Met a guy couple years ago in Iowa, think his name was Palmer, and he showed me some ways of relievin’ tension from your muscles. Stand up and raise your arms above your head.”**

**“Okay?” Sadie said hesitantly. She raised her arms and Arthur slid his though hers, resting them on her head.**

**“This may hurt a little.” Arthur warned. “Ready?” Sadie nodded yes and Arthur cracked her back.**

**“Holy shit that feels great.” Sadie laughed. “I was expectin’ you to do a back rub or somethin’.”**

**“Well you don’t need to be ashamed of wantin’ one.” Arthur teased. “All you gotta do is ask.” Sadie scoffed and replied, “Well since you’re offerin’.” Arthur rubbed his hands on Sadie’s shoulders and neck, relieving the tension Sadie had built up from the day’s activities.**

**“Whaddaya know? The big, tough Arthur Morgan has a surprisin’ly gentle touch.” Sadie quipped. “Hosea was wrong. You’re good for more than bein’ a big tough lookin’ fool.”**

**“Don’t tell anyone.” Arthur chuckled with a sigh.**

**“It’ll be our little secret honey.” Sadie teased. “Now, how’s about we head back into the city, find ourselves somewhere to spend the night?”**

**“Lead the way darlin’.” Arthur replied, gesturing for her to take the lead. He mounted Lyle and Sadie mounted Bob and the pair rode towards Saint Denis.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really fun to write, having Arthur and Milton strike a deal to benefit each other. Please enjoy and let me know what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future stuff. I've already been asked this question so in case you were wondering if Dutch will return, he will. When he will I don't actually cause I'm writing this chapter by chapter and don't have a rough draft or planning organizer that my English teacher has us write


	12. Pirates and Marksman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John begins mentoring Stephany and gives her a little history lesson

**“Pa, wanna play?” Jack asked. “I’ll be Achilles, you be Hector.”**

**“Is this that Iliad story Arthur’s been readin’?” John asked. “I think your ma mentioned he was readin’ it.”**

**“Ya and he’s been telling me what happens.” Jack exclaimed excitedly. “Come on lets play!”**

**“Alright kid.” John chuckled. Jack handed him the other stick and the two started playing swords. Stephany walked over and watched for a moment and quipped, “Kick his ass kid!” John handed the stick back to Jack and said, “That was fun kid. I’m gonna deal with some business with Ms. Torres alright?”**

**“Okay!” Jack replied. He went over to play with Cain.**

**“That’s a fine young boy you got there Marston.” Stephany snickered. “When I heard all ‘bout the great John Marston they never mentioned what a dedicated family man he was.”**

**“That’s actually a relatively new development, partly brought on by Arthur’s encouragement.” John replied. “So what do you need?”**

**“You said you was gonna show me show me the ropes.” Stephany answered.**

**“I was thinkin’ we do that later.” John stated.**

**“Oh come on John.” Stephany chuckled. “I’ll be your apprentice gunslinger and pretend like I don’t know jack shit.”**

**“You don’t know jack shit.” John said bluntly. “You know how to run in blind with muscle, shootin’ without really aimin’. What we do needs to be methodical and smart to keep the Pinkertons off our back. We fuck up out here, they find us and we’re on the run again.”**

**“Alright so teach me.” Stephany coaxed. “Show me the ways of the Van Der Linde gang.”**

**“Alright. Mount up then.” John ordered. He climbed on his horse Old Boy and Stephany mounted hers, Read, named for a pirate in the 1700s.**

**“So you like pirates?” John asked as they rode. “Arthur has actually got some pirate heritage.”**

**“Really?” Stephany chuckled. “Anyone famous?”**

**“Edward Kenway.” John answered. “Story Arthur told me is both Kenway and Mary Read fled to the Texas area after the fall of the Pirate Republic of Nassau.”**

**“Damn. History books say they died along with all the rest.” Stephany chuckled. “My favorite of the Nassau pirates has to be Mary Read. Complete badass and unafraid to get her hands dirty, captaining a ship along with the men.”**

**“I’ve always been partial to Blackbeard.” John laughed. “A thick majestic beard and a terrifying persona that he created to avoid having to kill people. How do you know so much ‘bout pirates?”**

**“It interested me when I was a kid so I got a lot of books about them. You?”**

**“Arthur’s mom I guess used the adventures of the Nassau pirates and Edward Kenwey as bedtime stories. He remembered some and liked sharin’ them with the gang. I took an interest so I looked into them some more. Alright let’s talk more later. We’re here.” The pair dismounted their horses and Stephany asked, “So what are we doin’ here?”**

**“Your grandmother said you were a great marksman, but I think that’s givin’ you too much credit.” John stated.**

**“I can shoot great.” Stephany scoffed defensively.**

**“Yeah if you’re fightin’ peasants.” John chuckled. “Come on. Try and draw on me.”**

**“You wanna duel?”**

**“Yeah. Try and shoot my gun outta my hand and I’ll do the same to you.”**

**“And if I win, you concede that I’ma great shot and we move on to more complex gang shit?”**

**“Sure. Only you won’t beat me but you’re welcome to try. If I win, you stop bitchin’ and let me show you hadda shoot right.”**

**“You’re on.” Stephany laughed. She took her stance and John took his. John counted down and they fired. Stephany missed while John shot her gun out of her hand. She shot him a playful frown and picked up her gun.**

**“So, you gonna let me teach you hadda shoot proper and stop complainin’?” John asked.**

**“You’re the boss.” Stephany shrugged. John showed her the proper way to hold and shoot the gun so she’d hit her mark every time. It reminded her of when her grandmother and Jim had taught her how to shoot. After a few hours, she and John dueled again and this time, she shot the gun out of his hand.**

**“Nice job Stephany!” John exclaimed excitedly. “Tomorrow I’ll teach you how we scope jobs. Houses, stagecoaches, and the like.”**

**“Great.” Stephany chuckled. “And don’t worry John. I’m sure if we work together, I’m sure we can get you to loosen up a bit and relax.”**

**“Whaddaya mean?”**

**“You’re so uptight. Abigail says you need to unwind from your time in jail and I think I agree. You just had me, a person who could already shoot a gun better than most spend a day learnin’ how to shoot with the accuracy of a sharpshooter.”**

**“Alright point taken.” John conceded. “How ‘bout this: I got a tip ‘bout a stagecoach robbery. Could use an extra gun. You interested? Plannin’s all done, the coach is comin’ through here tomorrow.”**

**“Alright now we’re talkin’.” Stephany laughed. She looked over the ridge and saw four riders approaching them. “Who are they?” she asked.**

**“Don’t know.” John replied. The riders, who were mexican as far as they could tell, approached the pair and the leader asked, “Did you help ol’ Drew Macfarlane few days ago?”**

**“Yeah?” John answered.**

**“Mario Hernandez sends his regards.” The leader pulled out his revolver and shot John in the gut. Before the other three could flinch, Stephany had her guns out and put bullets in all their heads. John drifted into unconsciousness as Stephany tried to keep him awake, shouting his name. She picked him up and tossed him on the back of Read. She knew they were near the Macfarlane Ranch so she spurred her horse and rode like hell. She stopped in front of the house and pounded on the door, shouting for Drew to come to the door. Drew’s eldest Patrick, age 18 answered the door.**

**“Hey. What’s goin’ on?” Patrick asked.**

**“It’s John. Mr. Marston, he’s been shot.” Stephany answered frantically.**

**“Oh shit.” Patrick gasped “Bring him inside quickly.” They carried John inside and took him to the guest bedroom. Patrick found is father and informed him of what had happened. Drew got Doctor Everett Knox who patched John up.**

**“Will he be alright?” Stephany asked Dr. Knox.**

**“It’s far too early to tell.” Dr. Knox stated. “If Mr. Marston makes it through the night, his chances of survival are greatly improved but for now, it could go either way.” Stephany paced frantically, filled with worry for John.**


	13. Half Mad Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts of the past come back to haunt Arthur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay at 13 chapters (actually about 11) this is the longest fanfiction I've written here. Feels like a milestone.

**Arthur and Sadie checked out of the hotel and prepared for the trip home. Sadie suggested they take a train as that would be faster so they bought train tickets.**

**“Before we get on the train I’m gonna check the mail alright?” Arthur said.**

**Okay. I’ll get us seats.” Sadie said. Arthur approached the clerk and checked if any mail had come for Tacitus Kilgore. He found a few things for others and one letter for him from Penelope Braithwaite. ** ** _I’ll be damned._ ** ** Arthur thought. As he was sorting through the mail, he noticed a woman and her son buying tickets for the train to Annesburg. He recognised the woman and questioned cautiously, “Mrs. Downes?”**

**“No. Not again no.” Mrs. Downes gasped.**

**“Mrs. Downes I don’t mean you no trouble.” Arthur stated, raising his hands. “I’m just gettin’ on a train.”**

**“Go to hell.” Mrs. Downes spat. “You killed my husband.”**

**“I know.” Arthur sighed. “I know I ruined your lives but I swear I’m tryin’ to be better.” He reached into his satchel and pulled out some money. “Look I know this ain’t gonna make up for what I done but maybe it’ll help you get back on your feet.”**

**“I don’t want your blood money.” Mrs. Downes insisted.**

**“Ma we need the money.” Mrs. Downes’ son Archie chimed in. He took the money and said to Arthur, “This don’t make up for what you done but we appreciate the kindness Mister.”**

**“No problem.” Arthur replied. “It’s the least I can do. Now, take that money and get yourselves outta this situation. And don’t go to Annesburg. That place is a shithole. You want a fresh start, try Blackwater.”**

**“Okay.” Archie said. Arthur left the two and boarded the train. He found Sadie and slumped into his seat with a sigh.**

**“Somethin’ happen?” Sadie asked.**

**“Just makin’ things right, you know.” Arthur answered.**

**“Good. So what’s in the mail?” Sadie asked.**

**“Shit for the rest of the gang and a letter for me from Penelope Braithwaite.” Arthur replied.**

**“This got somethin’ to do with that inbred retellin’ of Romeo and Juliet as you called it?” Sadie chuckled.**

**“I imagine so.” Arthur snickered. “Hopefully this one don’t end in a double suicide caused by dumbassary.”**

**“So if the Grays are the Montigues and the Braithwaites are the Capulets, what does that make you in this metaphor?” Sadie asked sarcastically.**

**“Hell if I know.” Arthur laughed. “Prince, Friar. We should go see them at some point to see what it is they want. They’ll still pay hopefully. And if not, we still helped two young lovestruck fools.”**

**“Besides there’s more than enough money in the world that we don’t need to shake them down.” Sadie added.**

**“Exactly.” Arthur agreed.**

**“You’re a good man Arthur, best I’ve known.” Sadie smiled. “Kinda makes me wonder what’ll happen if and when Dutch comes back.”**

**“Things have changed greatly since I took over.” Arthur pondered. “I can see how Dutch was leadin’ us to ruin. I can’t in good conscience hand the reins back over to him. Whether Dutch comes back or not his time as this gang’s leader is at its end. He’ll stick around but I won’t have him jeopardizin’ our future. I suppose he’ll just have to fall in line.”**

**\---**

**The train arrived in Blackwater. The pair went to the bar and ordered drinks.**

**“To the capture of Colm O’Driscoll.” Arthur toasted.**

**“And to you stupid-ass idea with Milton actually workin’.” Sadie teased.**

**“Well I suppose God’s givin’ me miracles.” Arthur replied. “I got my friends safe, I get to see Colm swing whenever that happens, and I got a fiery smart-ass by my side.” Sadie lightly punched his arm and took a drink of her beer.**

**“There you are!” a voice said from behind them. The pair turned to see one the men Arthur had met when Susan sent him and Sadie to Blackwater for TB medicine, Victor. “We were wondering when you would get here.”**

**“Victor, it’s good to see you.” Sadie said. “This is-”**

**“Oh we’ve met.” Victor said. “Jimmy and I played a few hands of poker with him ‘bout a week ago. Arthur was it?”**

**“Yeah. Arthur Morgan.” Arthur replied. **

**“Sounds familiar.” Victor inquired. **

**“Probably considerin’ I was a wanted man ‘till a day ago.” Arthur said. They shook hands and Arthur chuckled, “Your fingernails could use a trim friend.”**

**“So people keep tellin’ me.” Victor smirked. They went over to where James was sitting and exchanged greetings. Afterwards, James asked, “So Sadie, where’s Jake? Is he gettin’ the horses hitched or somethin’?” Sadie’s face darkened and she sighed, “Jake died ‘bout two months ago. Killed by O’Driscolls. They’d’ve killed me too if it weren’t for Arthur. That’s actually how we met.”**

**“Damn I’m sorry.” Victor muttered. “It’s always the best ones that go.” Arthur ordered Victor a beer and toasted, “To Jake.”**

**“To Jake.” Victor and Sadie said in unison.**

**“So how did you guys meet anyway?” Arthur asked.**

**“Back in ‘94, Jake was comin’ down to meet James and Victor here.” Sadie explained. “I’d come with him. I met the brothers and became friends. Jake and I came down here every year on the 10th of July after that.”**

**“July 10th, 1894?” Arthur said. “I was in Blackwater that day.”**

**“Were you by any chance comin’ to propose to a woman who’d had your child?” Victor asked.**

**“Yeah why?” Arthur asked with a bitterness in his voice, not wanting to think about Eliza and Isaac.**

**“I knew I recognised the name!” Victor exclaimed. “We met five years ago when Jake and Sadie came down. You were coming to propose to a woman, what was her name, Elizabeth?”**

**“Eliza.” Arthur corrected. He took a drink from his beer and said, “Yeah I remember. Damn small world.” Sadie sat there silently, contemplating the new information. She figured she remembered “Austin Morrow’s” name wrong, really only remembering the initials “AM”, but she had never imagined that it was Arthur who she met all those years ago. But she had remembered how happy he’d looked to find a woman he loved and how excited he’d been to be a real father to his kid. ** ** _“She’s a fine woman and my son, he’s a damn good kid.”_ ** ** He’d said. Looking back on it caused tears to well up in her eyes, knowing what had happened.**

**“Sadie you alright?” Arthur asked.**

**“I’m so sorry Arthur.” Sadie said sadly. “I guess I didn’t fully understand ‘till I remembered seein’ you in that suit, all happy at the prospect of marryin’ her and bein’ a real father.”**

**“What happened?” James asked.**

**“Eliza and Isaac, my son, were shot, killed over $10.” Arthur explained.**

**“What was her last name?” Victor asked. “Maybe we heard of her.”**

**“Eliza Finer.” Arthur answered. “No we ain’t heard anything.” James shrugged.**

**“I have.” A man said, his face obscured from sight. “I recently robbed the Saint Denis home of one Leviticus Cornwall. Found his very young wife and son there. Cornwall gave me what I wanted as long as I didn’t tell anyone about them. Asked for the woman’s name and she said ‘Eliza. I seem to recall Cornwall comin’ through here ‘round five years ago and takin’ a likin’ to a waitress by that name.”**

**“Who are you friend?” Arthur demanded. The man stood up to reveal the face of Landon Ricketts who chuckled, just a concerned citizen.”**

**“Landon Ricketts. Pleasure to meet you.” Arthur said. “Ride with me?”**

**“Why not, Mr. Morgan.” Landon replied.**

**“James, Victor, you game to come with?”**

**“We’re always ready for a fight.” Victor snickered. James nodded in agreement.**

**“Good.” Arthur growled. “So Mr. Ricketts, where does Leviticus Cornwall live?”**

**“Angelo Bronte’s old mansion.” Landon answered. “Bought it for a cheap price after you killed him.”**

**“Alright. Let’s go.” Arthur snarled. He marched furiously out of the saloon and mounted Lyle. Spurring their horses, the group took off riding. The dust was flying through the air as the horses dug in deep to the ground. The group rode hard to Saint Denis and arrived at late evening. They went to the Pinkerton headquarters and Arthur went inside.**

**“MILTON!” Arthur roared.**

**“What is it Mr. Morgan?” Milton asked. “I’m wrapping up paperwork for the deal we made.”**

**“Your benefactor Mr. Cornwall, I believe he’s kidnapped a woman and child from Blackwater.” Arthur snarled. “I just wanted to let you know I was goin’ to deal with it so I didn’t get arrested.”**

**“Give me a reason why I should let you do this please I’m all ears.” Milton replied.**

**“The son was mine and Cornwall faked their deaths five years ago.” Arthur answered.**

**“Fine but I’m coming with you so we do this by the book.” Milton sighed.**

**“By all means Agent. Lead the way.” Arthur growled. Arthur and Milton joined the rest outside and the group rode to Cornwall’s house. Milton knocked on the door and called inside, “Pinkerton Detective Agency.” A guard answered the door and Arthur shoved his revolver in his face.**

**“How many guards here?” Arthur demanded.**

**“Me and a few others down here.” The guard stammered. “None upstairs, he didn’t want to be disturbed.”**

**“Good.” Arthur sneered as he knocked the guard out. James and Victor silently dealt with the other guards while Arthur, Sadie, Landon, and Milton went upstairs to find Cornwall. They heard painful moans coming from the master bedroom. Landon went to search the other rooms while the others stood in front of the doors to the room. **

**“Mr. Morgan, care to do the honors?” Milton asked.**

**“With pleasure.” Arthur snarled, fury and hate in his voice and kicked the door down. The trio found Cornwall in his undergarments and a young woman lying on the bed.**

**“What the hell is this?” Cornwall demanded. Arthur swung at him with as much power as he could muster, knocking Cornwall into a wall. The woman looked up from the bed and Arthur immediately recognised the face.”**

**“Eliza…” Arthur gasped.**

**“Arthur oh thank God.” Eliza sobbed.**

**“What happened Ms.?” Milton asked.**

**“Leviticus he-he kidnapped me and my son from outside Blackwater I don’t know how many years ago.” Eliza sobbed. “He said he made it look as if we was dead. I’d’ve ended my life already if it weren’t for Isaac.”**

**“You bitch!” Cornwall lunged at Eliza and grabbed her throat. Then there was a gunshot and Cornwall slumped to the floor. Arthur holstered his revolver and asked Milton, “Was that by the book enough for you.”**

**“This would qualify as quick-thinking, you trying to protect Ms. Finer.” Milton replied. “He attacked her, tried to kill her, you thought quickly, pulled out your gun and shot him. Open and shut. That’s what I’ll put in my report.”**

**“Alright then.” Arthur shrugged.**

**“So, he’s really dead?” Eliza stammered. “I can’t believe he’s finally gone.”**

**“Morgan I found the kid!” Landon called. Arthur hurried into the hall. When he saw Isaac standing before him, his heart skipped a beat. Arthur grabbed Isacc and pulled him in close, tears streaming down his face.**

**“Pa?” Isaac asked.**

**“It’s me kid.” Arthur chuckled. Eliza joined father and son in a hug. Sadie watched, feeling conflicted. On the one hand, she was happy for Arthur, but she figured now Arthur would probably go back to Eliza and be a husband to her and father to Isaac. Arthur noticed Sadie trying to hide her sadness at the prospect of losing him. He stood up and said, “With all the reunions, I feel I’ve neglected to introduced one of the most important people in my life. Isaac, Eliza, meet Sadie Adler.”**

**“Are you-” Eliza asked.**

**“Yes we are together.” Arthur finished. “I’m sorry Eliza.”**

**“It’s alright Arthur.” Eliza insisted. “You thought I was dead for years. It would be unreasonable for me want you to be with me when you’ve found happiness with someone else. You saved me from that depraved monster. I could never ask more of you.”**

**“Well, you can stay with us until we can get you settled.” Arthur replied. “God knows Jack’ll love havin’ another kid around.” James and Victor came up and informed that the guards were dealt with.**

**“Alright we should go.” Arthur said. “Mr. Milton, thank you for helpin’ with this. Mr. Ricketts, you are welcome to join us at camp, as are you James and Victor.”**

**“Nah we got places to be.” Victor replied. “Saint Denis was actually our next stop.”**

**“Alright how ‘bout you Landon?” Sadie asked.**

**“Hell why not.” Landon chuckled. Sadie said her goodbyes to the brothers and everyone went their separate ways. Landon mounted his horse and helped Eliza onto the back. Arthur lifted Isaac onto Lyle but before he could mount up, Sadie pulled him aside.**

**“Thank you Arthur.” Sadie said gratefully. “I was worried for a moment you were gonna go back to Eliza.”**

**“Look, I’ll always love Eliza.” Arthur said. “But no one can compare to you.” Sadie’s lips met Arthur’s with passion before they mounted up and rode home to camp.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little longer than normal. I was writing and an idea just came to me so I ran with it and this is where I ended up. Not too far how I operate on a daily basis to be honest. Anyway, Eliza and Isaac are back and there's no way in hell I'm adding them as tags because major spoiler. Had the scene in Sons of Anarchy where Gimme Shelter plays in mind while I was writing this. Anyway enough of my ramblings. Hope you enjoyed it


	14. Who's This Asshole Mario Hernandez?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After John being shot, Arthur and the rest learn about a new foe, Mario Hernandez. Meanwhile, Lenny has concerns about how honest Milton was with Arthur on the topic of Micah

**John awoke in the bed in the guest bedroom at the Macfarlane Ranch. His side hurt like hell but that was to be expected after being shot and not going off to meet the devil. He sat up slowly, careful not to aggravate his injury when Bonnie and Drew walked in.**

**“Oh no you don’t.” Bonnie instisted, pushing John back down. “Doctor says you still need more bedrest.”**

**“How long I been out?” John asked.**

**“Four days.” Drew answered. “Ms. Torres brought you here and stayed for your recovery. Few of your friends stopped by as well. Mr. Summers, Mrs. Adler, and Mr. Morgan just got here a few minutes ago. Your family’s came too. Your wife was insistent on staying until you woke up.”**

**“I’ll go get them.” Bonnie offered. She went downstairs and brought up Lenny, Arthur, Sadie, Stephany, Abigail, and Jack.**

**“Papa!” Jack cried excitedly. He jumped on the bed and gave John a monster hug, causing John to let out a pained laugh.**

**“Hey kid.” John chuckled.**

**“How you doin’ John?” Arthur asked.**

**“Oh I’m fine. Little surprised I ain’t on my way to hell but hey I ain’t complainin’.” John joked.**

**“Well hey, we got a lot to catch you up on.” Arthur said. “Colm’s gonna be hanged, Sadie and I made a deal with Milton, our money chest is bein’ filled up, Landon Ricketts has joined up with us, Cornwall is dead, and I found my son.**

**“Your son? Isaac?” John gasped.**

**“Yeah. I’ll tell you all about that little adventure once you’re back at camp.” Arthur chuckled. “For now though, get some rest. I need you strong Marston.”**

**“Anythin’ else I should know?” John asked.**

**“Stephany and I was plannin’ on headin’ to Saint Denis to get Hosea’s body so we can bury him proper.” Lenny stated. “We was gonna head over there after makin’ sure you was okay.”**

**“Hey, why don’t we let the family get reacquainted while we deal with business downstairs?” Drew suggested. Arthur nodded and everyone but Abigail and Jack left the room. Abigail sat down on the bed and took John’s hand.**

**“I’m gettin’ some strange deja vu.” John chuckled. “From when you and I was up in them mountains after the wolf mess.”**

**“I’m so glad you’re alright John.” Abigail said joyfully, hugging him. “I was worried sick.”**

**“I ain’t goin’ nowhere Abigail.” John assured. “You have my word.” Abigail forced her lips upon John’s and lay down beside him, Jack snuggled between them.**

**\---**

**Downstairs, Arthur, Sadie, Lenny, Stephany, and Drew sat around a table.**

**“So, who was it that attacked the two of you?” Arthur asked Stephany.**

**“Mexicans.” Stephany answered. “Said this was a message from Mario Hernandez.”**

**“Who’s this asshole Mario Hernandez?” Sadie scoffed. “Some two bit gang lord like Colm O’Driscoll?”**

**“Yes he runs one of the biggest gangs in the country.” Drew replied. “He’s been operating outside in Fort Mercer and outside Tumbleweed.”**

**“Well I wanna find this Mario Hernandez, have a little conversation.” Arthur stated. “I imagine this was payback for helpin’ with your ranch Mr. Macfarlane.”**

**“That won’t be easy.” Stephany cautioned. “Mario is a hard man to find. We may be able to find him in Thieves Landing. He’s always lookin’ for unaffiliated outlaws to do shit for him.”**

**“How do you know that?” Arthur asked.**

**“Two men I worked with, Marcus Tector and Clay Pope, were talkn’ ‘bout how they got a job workin’ for him.” Stephany answered. “Said it was a good payday, $250.”**

**“These were the two men you killed when John and I met you.” Lenny said. “Was this that score?”**

**“No. Pope and Tector did business with Mario months before I stole their score.”**

**“Well, we’ll figure it out.” Arthur said. “Mr. Macfarlane, thank you for takin’ care of our friend and bein’ so discreet with our business.”**

**“Of course Mr. Morgan.” Drew replied. Arthur, Sadie, Lenny, and Stephany went outside. Sadie and Stephany mounted up while Lenny pulled Arthur aside.**

**“Arthur can I ask you something?” Lenny asked.**

**“Sure kid.” Arthur replied.**

**“Why didn’t you tell John about Micah?” Lenny questioned.**

**“I have every intention of doin’ that once he’s back on his feet.” Arthur assured. “He doesn’t need to be worryin’ ‘bout a rat while he’s restin’. Micah will be dealt with.”**

**“Are you sure you believe Milton?” Lenny asked doubtfully. “Seems more like he’s tryin’ to put a wedge in the gang.”**

**“Come on Lenny which do you think is more likely?” Arthur countered. “That Milton comin’ up with some hairbrained plan sayin’ that the least trustworthy person in the gang is a rat, a guy who doesn’t have any friends in the gang and isn’t even in the country. What could he possibly hope to accomplish by doin’ this? Or is it more likely that it’s the far simpler option: Milton is tellin’ the truth and Micah sold us out?”**

**“Well when you put it like that it’s really just a test of character.” Lenny said thoughtfully. “Who do we think is more capable of lyin’ and manipulatin’ us. Milton or Micah. And I’d agree that it’s Micah.”**

**“Glad you agree.” Arthur said. “If we can somewhat trust Milton it’ll make this new deal with him a hell of a lot easier. Now, you and Stephany head to Saint Denis to pick up Hosea’s body. We’ll deal with this Mario Hernandez later.”**

**“What’s your plan to deal with Micah?” Lenny asked.**

**“You got a good heart kid.” Arthur sighed. “Tell you what, since it’ll take a while to bring Dutch, Javier, and Bill around I won’t put a bullet in Micah’s head. I’ll find some other way to deal with him. For now though, I think I’ll head into Armadillo with a little charity donation.” Arthur and Lenny mounted their horses. Arthur and Sadie rode back to camp while Lenny and Stepany rode east towards Saint Denis.**

**\---**

**Abigail, John, and Jack lay together on the bed.**

**“Jack would you mind givin’ your father and me some time alone?” Abigail asked.**

**“Why Mama?” Jack asked.**

**“Cause we need to talk about grown-up stuff.” Abigail crooned. Abigail noticed Patrick standing at the door.**

**“If you want some alone time with John, I can take Jack around the ranch.” Patrick offered.**

**“Yeah sure.” John said, looking up.**

**“Great. Come ‘ere Jack.” Patrick chuckled. “Oh, the walls are relatively thick here so you should be fine.” Abigail shot him a dirty glare. Patrick smirked and with feigned innocence held up his hands, “Just wanna let you know.” He led Jack out the door. After he was out of earshot John muttered, “Smartass.” under his breath. He and Abigail locked eyes and Abigail pressed her lips to his.**

**“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Abigail sniffed. “I don’t know what I’d do if somethin’ happened to you.”**

**“Abigail you have my word, I ain’t goin’ nowhere.” John replied. “I promise you, I’ll be here for you and Jack no matter what.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter. Let me know if there's anything you wanna see in the story. As always, enjoy


	15. The King's Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Isaac get acquainted with their new home

**Eliza had spent the last few days getting acquainted with everyone in camp. There was Susan Grimshaw, the tough camp housewife or warden depending on who you asked, always tending to the upkeep of the camp. There was Mary-Beth, a hopeful young girl who had dreams and optimism Eliza hadn’t expected in a gang of outlaws and murderers and Tilly, who, like Mary-Beth, was an innocent young girl but she had wit and sass about her as well. Then there was Person, the jolly camp cook and Uncle, the camp freeloader who were most described as relatively pleasant, kind, and fun. There was Strauss the sleazy loan shark. Something about him made her skin crawl but he seemed nice enough. There was also Trelawny who seemed to come and go as he pleased and had the veneer of a respectable gentleman. And there was Swanson, a recovering addict who was also a reverend. She hadn’t had much interaction with the gunmen as they were often on jobs. She decided she would help Pearson with dishes as she’d had some experience with that already at the tavern she worked at.**

**“Ms. Finer, what do I owe the pleasure?” Pearson bellowed.**

**“Was there anything I could help you with Mr. Pearson?” Eliza asked.**

**“Oh don’t feel like you’re obligated to work.” Pearson said. “Arthur told us who you were and that you’d be stayin’ a few days as a guest ‘till you find somewhere to go.”**

**“I know but I wanna work.” Eliza replied. “A way of saying thank you for bein’ so kind and helpin’ me and my boy.”**

**“I suppose you could wash some of the dishes for me.” Pearson shrugged. Eliza set to work she and Pearson conversed while they worked. Eliza commented, “Arthur certainly has a lot of respect here.”**

**“That he does.” Pearson chuckled. “If it weren’t for him, we’d probably be stuck in the swamps hidin’ from the Pinkertons and awaitin’ the grand return of Dutch.”**

**“I’ve heard a lot about Dutch.” Eliza said. “Ms. Grimshaw said he was in charge?”**

**“Yeah. He and Hosea founded the gang.” Pearson explained. “They found Arthur after the El Paso massacre.”**

**“So where’s Dutch and Hosea?”**

**“Hosea was killed in a bank robbery. Lenny and Stephany are goin’ to get his body from Saint Denis so we can bury him. Dutch and four other men got on a boat to the Carribean to escape durin’ the robbery.”**

**“Damn.” Eliza whispered. Susan then came over and said, “Ms. Finer you don’t have to work. You’re our guest.”**

**“I know but I want to Ms. Grimshaw.” Eliza replied.**

**“Good for you.” Susan said. “If only you’d rub off on the other girls. Mind if I speak with you?”**

**“Sure.” Eliza said. Susan led her to a secluded area by the lake and slipped her an herb.**

**“Not that it’s my business but if that bastard left you with some sort of… ‘parting gift’ this should get rid of it.” Grimshaw said in a hushed tone.**

**“Thank you Susan but I think I’m okay.” Eliza replied. Susan nodded and walked away.**

**\---**

**Isaac wandered around camp, watching everyone go about their business. He walked up to Strauss, who was organizing the gang’s ledgers. He and Arthur had talked about getting some legitimate businesses going in towns.**

**“Hey Mr. Strauss. Whatcha doin’?” Isaac asked.**

**“I’m working on managing the financial accounts for your father.” Strauss answered. “We’re thinking about some legitimate sources of income we can create through investments, perhaps in the Macfarlane Ranch.” Isaac looked up at Strauss with a look that said that he did not know what the fuck Strauss was talking about. Strauss sighed and said sarcastically, “Work.”**

**“Okay.” Isaac said. “Do you wanna play?”**

**“No I can’t. I’m very busy.” Strauss replied.**

**“Okay.” Isaac said. He ran over to Mary-Beth and started talking to her. Eliza came up from the lake and observed Isaac interacting with everyone. She sat down at a table next to Swanson and watched her son. Isaac asked Mary-Beth, “Whatcha doin’?”**

**“I’m doin’ a little writin’.” Mary-Beth replied. “It’s a silly little romance novel about a shy boy named Kevin who likes horses and fishin’ who gets roped into a gang of outlaws and a young woman named Margret who sees the best in him, even though no one else does.”**

**“Oooh! I wanna read!” Isaac said excitedly.**

**“Well it’s not done yet.” Mat-Beth chuckled. “I’ll tell you what, you can read it once I finish it.”**

**“Yay!” Isaac exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Mary-Beth. Eliza continued to watch. Swanson noticed and said “Your son seems to be doin’ well Ms. Finer.”**

**“He is.” Eliza said. “I’m glad he’s settling in well. Bein’ suddenly reunited with his father after five years must’ve been a shock but he’s taken it rather well.”**

**“He doesn’t know you were kidnapped by Cornwall does he?” Black Belle chimed in as she came over.**

**“How’d you know?” Eliza asked.**

**“Seems a little too much like normal nine-year-old for someone who got kidnapped or at least knows he got kidnapped.” Belle replied. “So what happened?”**

**“He came with a gun and threatened me if we didn’t come quietly and used Isaac as leverage so he could rape me at his leasure.” Eliza explained. “But you’re right. He doesn’t know. He’s just a kid and he wouldn’t understand.”**

**“If you ever need to talk about anything, I’m all ears.” Swanson offered. “Anything you say will remain between you, me, and God.”**

**“Thank you Reverend.” Eliza replied gratefully. They heard the thumping of horse hooves approaching. Everyone looked over and saw Arthur and Sadie riding back into camp. Sadie went off to do some chores while Arthur came over and asked, “How ya doin’ Eliza?”**

**“Good.” She answered. “Isaac’s doin’ well.”**

**“Good.” Arthur said. “I’m bringin’ some charitable donations to Armadillo.”**

**“That’s kind of you Arthur.” Eliza shrugged.**

**“Thanks. Hey Isaac, come over here.” Arthur called.**

**“Pa!” Isaac exclaimed as he raced over and gave Arthur a big hug.**

**“Hey kid.” Arthur chuckled. “How are you?”**

**“I’m good Pa!” Isaac replied happily.**

**“Great! Listen, I’m headin’ back out but I’ll be back to put you to bed. I promise.” Arthur said.**

**“Okay.” Isaac said. Arthur patted him on the head and mounted his horse.**

**“Stay outta trouble.” Eliza called after him.**

**“I will.” Arthur called back.**


	16. Eye for an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny and Stephany retrieve Hosea's body from the Pinkertons

Lenny and Stephany rode across New Hanover at a slower pace, taking in the scenery.

“So what’s the deal with you and Hernandez?” Lenny asked.

“What do you mean?” Stephany asked.

“I mean, I don’t believe the story you fed Arthur about Tector and Pope’s job bein’ months ago.” Lenny said. “I think that you did steal the score with Hernandez from them.” Stephany shook her head and sighed, “Fine. Yes. The score that me and them was arguin' over was Hernandez’s job. I stole it from them before I knew who the job was for. Now Hernandez wants my head for stealin’ from him. Hoped I could pay back the debt but it seems he’s more interested in sendin’ a message.”

“Damn.” Lenny shuddered.

“You gonna tell Arthur?” Stephany asked.

“Nah.” Lenny replied. “We all got our secrets. Only fair I keep yours.” It was early afternoon by the time they reached Saint Denis. They rode to the Pinkerton headquarters and met with Agent Milton.

“We’re lookin’ for Agent Andrew Milton.” Lenny said to the person at the front desk.

“Over there.” he said, pointing Milton out. Stephany followed Lenny over to him.

“I was expecting John Marston.” Milton said curiously.

“John got shot. He’s recovering.” Lenny said.

“Very well Mr. Summers.” Milton shrugged. “I assume this is Ms. Stephany Torres.”

“Aye.” Stephany replied.

“Okay. Mr. Mathews’ body is in a cart outside.” Milton said. “We put him in a coffin already.”

“Okay. Thank you.” Lenny said. “Anythin’ else?”

“Actually yes.” Milton said. “Not that it’s my business but the man at the train station informed me that a certain letter had been retrieved by a man who bore a striking resemblance to Javier Escuella. Thought you might want to know in case there’s some old friends that are coming back that you’ll need to keep in check.”

“Okay.” Lenny said nervously. “Thank you Agent Milton. Have a good day.” Lenny and Stephany left the building and mounted the horses on the cart with Hosea’s body in it. “We need to head to Lagras.” Lenny said. “We’ve got a reunion to get to.”

\---

The pair arrived at Lagras and found Arthur’s contact there, a boatman named Thomas.

“They’re in the house.” Thomas said, pointing to which one he meant.

“Thanks.” Lenny said. Lenny entered the house followed by Stephany and saw Dutch, Charles, Bill, Javier, and Micah sitting inside.

“Mr. Summers.” Dutch sighed. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

“Good to see you back Dutch.” Lenny said.

“It’s good to be back.” Dutch replied. “Where’s Arthur? I was under the impression that everyone was gathered here, hidin’ out from the Pinkertons.”

“It’s a long story and I’ll let Arthur explain everything but we are at Lake Don Julio, west of Blackwater and South of Armadillo.” Lenny stated. “I suppose I should introduce Stephany Torres.”

“A pleasure Mr. Van der linde.” Stephany said, extending a hand. She shook hands with Dutch, Javier, Bill, and Charles.

“We can catch up on everything once we get to camp.” Javier chimed in. “And it’s a long ride to Lake Don Julio.”

“Agreed.” Dutch said. “Let’s get a move on. Arthur can tell me about what has happened in our absence.”

\---

When they arrived back at camp, it was late evening and the sun had set in the distance. Dutch looked around and to his surprise saw a fully functioning camp. Pearson was cleaning up dinner, the girls and Uncle were listening to Landon Ricketts tell stories, and Sadie was sitting outside what he thought was his tent cleaning her Lancaster Repeater.

“Dutch?” Susan said with surprise.

“Hello Ms. Grimshaw, we have returned.” Dutch said gallantly.

“Good. Arthur’ll wanna bring you up to speed on what’s goin’ on.” Susan said. “He went into town but he’ll be back soon.”

“I got Hosea’s body Ms. Grimshaw.” Lenny said.

“Good. We’ll give him a proper burial and goodbye in the mornin’.” Susan replied. “Now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got things to do. Welcome back boys.” She returned to her work leaving Dutch scratching his head. He’d expected a camp of fearful people hanging on by a thread and to be greeted home with a hero’s welcome and been looked to for guidance as to their next move. Instead he found the camp to be as it always had and their return had largely gone unnoticed. Sadie looked up from cleaning her gun and saw the men.

“Hey, welcome back boys.” Sadie drawled. “You’ve missed quite a bit these past few weeks.”

“Mrs. Adler, good to see you.” Dutch said. “Where’s Arthur? Ms. Grimshaw said he was in town.”

“He went to Armadillo to do a little charity.” Sadie informed. She spotted Arthur riding back into camp and pointed him out. “Why don’t the rest of you get settled back in while Arthur and I talk with Dutch?”

“Okay.” Javier shrugged. “I could use a bath and the lake sure looks nice.”

“I could use a drink.” Bill said gruffly.

“Arthur left a box of whiskey near your tent.” Sadie said. “Have the girls show you where you are. Charles, Javier talk to Lenny so he can fill you in on somethin’. You too Bill. And Micah, Arthur wants to have a conversation with you later.”

“Alright.” Micah shrugged. As the others left to get situated, Arthur came over to greet Dutch.

“Welcome back Dutch.” Arthur said. “I hope your trip was good. Where’s the money?”

“Lost at the bottom of the ocean.” Dutch sighed.

“Good thing I kept some of that gold then.” Arthur replied. “Sadie did you get everyone situated?”

“Havin’ the girls do that.” Sadie answered. “And I told Micah you wanted to talk with him.”

“Thank you darlin’.” Arthur said. “Alright Dutch, let’s fill you in on what’s goin’ on.” He and Sadie told Dutch about everything that had happened since the robbery from running from Lemoyne and breaking John out to the deal with the Pinkertons and Mario Hernandez. After taking it all in, Dutch stated, “Micah can’t be a rat. He’s a fine and loyal man.”

“What could Milton have gained from tellin’ me this?” Arthur asked. “He gains no advantage by lettin’ me think Micah is a traitor. Now, I suggest you get settled in and let me handle this.”

“Fine.” Dutch sighed. “So where am I?”

“Susan’ll show you.” Arthur replied. Dutch nodded and went to get himself situated.

“Get Lenny ready.” Arthur said to Sadie. She nodded and Arthur went over to where Micah was.

“Hey Micah.”

“Morgan.” Micah replied. “Seems like you got this place runnin’ well.”

“Yeah.” Arthur grunted. Sadie, Javier, and Lenny came up from behind Micah with their guns drawn while Bill and Charles grabbed him and slammed him onto the table.

“What the hell is this?!” Micah demanded. 

“Lenny spoke on behalf of not cuttin’ your goddamn head off.” Arthur explained. “Since I trust his judgement and I have gained some mercy, I’ve decided I won’t kill you.”

“What are you doin’?!” Micah questioned.

“You know that sayin’ ‘an eye for an eye?” Arthur asked, pulling out his knife and raised it to Micah’s left eye. 

“Why Morgan?!” Micah demanded.

“I know you ratted to Milton.” Arthur said. “You betrayed the gang and fed the Pinkertons information that got good people killed. Now you’re gonna pay for it. An eye for an eye.” Micah protested as Arthur slashed his knife across his eye. Micah let out a scream in pain. Charles and Bill released the rat as he fell to the ground, clutching his face. Arthur crouched over Micah and said in a hushed voice, “You screw with me again and I swear to God I will drag you down to hell myself.”

“There ain’t no hell Morgan.” Micah groaned. “Livin’ and dyin’, that’s all there is.”

“You better hope that’s true or you’re gonna have a very miserable eternity ahead of you.” Arthur sneered. Arthur stood up and shook hands with Bill, Javier, and Charles. “How was your trip to the Caribbean boys?” Arthur asked.

“We got involved in a civil war on the island of Guarma between the black slaves and Coronal Fussar.” Charles said. “Javier got captured, I got captured, and in the end we killed Fussar.”

“Things have been going well here I see.” Javier stated. “What’s this I hear about a deal with the Pinkertons?”

“I gave Milton Colm O’Driscoll in exchange for him to call off the hounds.” Arthur explained. “As a gesture of good faith he gave up Micah as a rat and gave us Hosea’s body to bury. But I ain’t stupid. I didn’t tell him where we are. I assume he still thinks we’re in Lemoyne. As long as we keep our heads clear, we’ll be fine.”

“Good.” Charles said. “The less we have to worry about the Pinkertons the better.”

“Course this means no more big scores and bank jobs.” Arthur stated. “But we can do small time and I’m havin’ Strauss look into legitimate money. I think we’re approachin’ the light at the end of the tunnel boys and so help me God I will get us out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than usual to finish. Dealing with some personal high school bullshit. Anyway I was gonna wait a few more chapters to bring back Dutch, Charles, Javier, Bill, and Asshat but it seems a lot of you were looking forward to seeing them return so I decided to bring them back a little early. I don't know how long this story will go but as of right now it'll go until I feel I've reached a satisfying conclusion. Let me know what you wanna see with Dutch, Micah, the Downes', or any other story elements from the game that I have or haven't introduced and as always, enjoy


	17. Nomad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dutch and Arthur butt heads, Lenny, Black Belle, and Stephany go on a supply run, and Charles goes to meet the indians

Dutch sat in his new tent contemplating the situation in camp. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, they had a lot of money, found new members in Stephany Torres, Landon Ricketts, and Black Belle, lost Karen, and they even found Arthur’s son Isaac and Eliza. And Arthur had just cut out Micah’s eye. He stood up and approached Arthur who was sitting by his tent reading The Iliad.

“So Arthur, now that we are safe and whole again, I think it’s time we return to the task at hand: making enough money and gettin’ the hell outta here.” Dutch said. “Now, I got a pl-”

“Actually Dutch we’re fine where we are now.” Arthur cut off. “The Law ain’t ridin’ up our ass and we got some money. We got a few problems here and there but nothin’ that we can’t handle.”

“And I appreciate all you’ve done these past few weeks but I’m back now so I can take the reigns.” Dutch said.

“The hell are you talkin’ Dutch?” Arthur asked.

“I’m saying you’ve done a lot to get us secure but now that I’ve returned, you no longer need to bear the burden of leadership.” Dutch stated.

“I don’t need you to take over for me.” Arthur replied. “Hell with all due respect Dutch, I don’t think I should give control back to you.”

“Why not?” Dutch demanded.

“Because I managed to do in two weeks what you couldn’t do in 10 years!” Arthur exclaimed. “I’ve spent these past two weeks workin’ my ass off to get us safe and out of the Pinkerton crosshairs. For the first time in 12 years, I don’t have a price on my head. You’ve been leadin’ us to more and more trouble and it’s gotten Mac, Davey, Jenny, Sean, Kieran, and Hosea killed! I will be damned if I will let you lead everyone here into yet another sea of shit!”

“What happened to loyalty, Arthur?” Dutch accused.

“I’m bein’ loyal.” Arthur replied. “Loyal to what matters.”

“Might this new perspective you’ve got have anything to do with the new relationship that has blossomed between you and Mrs. Adler?” Dutch inquired.

“Sadie has had a bit of an influence on how I’m runnin’ shit yes.” Arthur answered. “But after everything that’s happened these last few months, I guess I’ve just become disillusioned with how you run things.”

“Arthur, you have to trust me.” Dutch insisted. “I have a plan.”

“Enough about your goddamn plan Dutch!” Arthur shouted. “This is what’s happenin’. You can either get on board with it or you can cut loose. I want you with me Dutch. But I can’t let you drive us into the ground anymore.” Dutch looked at Arthur in silence until he let out a long exhale.

“Fine.” Dutch said. “We’ll do it your way. So what’s your plan Arthur?”

“There’s no plan Dutch.” Arthur replied. “Just a few rules to keep us out of trouble: case every job as best you can, don’t rob a lot of money at once, and make sure it doesn’t blow back on us. Beyond that, there’s no end goal beyond survival.” While Arthur and Dutch conversed, Micah wandered through camp with everyone giving him dirty looks. He walked up to Bill who was nursing a bottle of whiskey and said, “Bill, you believe Arthur’s talkin’ nonsense right?” Bill stood up and punched Micah in the face, knocking him to the dirt.

“I think it makes a lot of sense Micah.” Bill spat.

“Guess I was wrong about you Williamson.” Micah sneered. “Thought you had some brains in that head.” Bill kicked Micah in the gut and walked over to Arthur and Dutch.

“Why the hell is he still here Arthur?” Bill asked.

“Cause even if we struck a deal with the Pinkertons, I still don’t want them to know where we are.” Arthur answered. “If we kick him out he’ll tell Milton where we’re hidin’.”

“Why not just kill him?” Bill inquired.

“Cause Lenny doesn’t want us to.” Arthur sighed. “I don’t know why but I agreed that we wouldn’t kill him.”

“Well when the time comes to put him down, I’m with you.” Bill stated.

“We’re not gonna just put him down.” Dutch protested. “Micah deserves the chance to prove he’s loyal.”

“Micah don’t deserve a goddamn thing.” Arthur snapped. “He’s lucky all I took was his eye. Now, if we’re done, I got shit to deal with. John was shot by an outlaw gang leader named Mario Hernandez and I need to deal with that. I’m gonna organize a meetin’ with him. Dutch you should come to that. Let him know he’s messin’ with the great Dutch Van Der Linde.” Dutch nodded and Bill went back to his tent to drink.

\---

Charles packed up some things, preparing to go for an extended hunt, going nomad in a way. After Guarma he needed some time to collect himself in peace, away from Dutch and Micah. He loaded everything onto his horse and mounted up.

“Charles!” Sadie called.

“Mrs. Adler. What do you need?” Charles asked.

“The Wapiti Indians sent us a letter and since you’re goin’ up north, I was wonderin’ if you could check on them since the ain’t bein’ forced off their land.” Sadie requested.

“I’d be happy to.” Charles answered. “I’ll be sure to give them Arthur’s regards.”

“Enjoy your hunt Charles.” Sadie said.

“I will.” Charles replied. And with that, he rode out for his hunt.

\---

“Black Belle, can I ask you somethin’?” Lenny asked.

“Sure. What is it?” Belle asked.

“I wanna know if you think I made the right decision tellin’ Arthur not to kill Micah.” Lenny said.

“I don’t know.” Belle answered. “Don’t know him so I can’t say. All I can tell you is to follow your gut. And if yours is tellin’ you Micah deserves a second chance then you owe it to him and yourself to give it to him.”

“But what if my gut is wrong?” Lenny asked. “What if Micah is just a monster who deserves to die for everythin’ he’s done?”

“Then you’re wrong and he’ll get what’s comin’ to him.” Belle answered.

“Do you and Stephany wanna head into town, get some supplies?” Lenny asked. “We got a little money in the charity box so we could spread the love to the people too.”

“Sure, why not.” Belle replied. “We can check on John while we’re out too.”

“Alright. Let’s go.” Lenny said. He grabbed Stephany and told Arthur where they were going. The three climbed aboard the wagon and rode out of camp towards Armadillo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while but good news, I'm not dead. With the big plot point of Dutch returning I hit a bit of a writing block so I took my time to decide where I wanted this next chapter to go. Anyway, please enjoy the latest addition of "Things I'm doing because I'm bored and have no life"


	18. Two Fine Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles runs into an old acquaintance on his travels. John learns Dutch has returned.

Charles rode into Valentine around noon. He went into the saloon to order himself a drink. It would be a while before he would return to any kind of town. He leaned against the bar and sipped his beer when he heard a familiar irish voice shout, “Let me go!” He turned and saw an old man wearing furs harassing Molly O’Shea. He remembered Arthur telling him about a mountain man asshole who’s ass he kicked in the saloon. Charles put his beer down and grabbed the mountain man and threw him out the window.

“Charles…” Molly stuttered. “What are you doing here?”

“Not sure Ms. O’ Shea.” Charles answered. “Dutch is back in the country. We’ve set up camp at Lake Don Julio. Take a stagecoach to Armadillo and head there if you want to see him.” Molly nodded and left for the train station. Charles left the saloon and mounted Taima. After another two days of riding, he made his way to his desired hunting ground: Willow’s Rest. He would visit Rains Fall and the indians after he finished hunting. Once he arrived, he dismounted Taima and crept through the bushes, eyeing a large elk a few feet away. Charles drew back his bow, feeling the drawstring tighten, and fired it into the elk’s eye. He went over to the corpse and performed the skinning job, having mastered it over the years. He loaded the pelt and elk onto his horse when he heard a cry in terror. Charles leaped into action, drawing his shotgun and racing towards the noise. He found a man being torn apart by a grizzly bear as a woman watched in horror. He fired his shotgun at the bear’s head, killing it. The man crawled away from the bear and coughed up blood. Charles and the woman knelt by him and Charles examined the wounds.

“Oh God Cal!” the woman cried. “Thank you sir!”

“No problem.” Charles replied. “What’s your name ma’am?”

“Charlotte.” she answered.

“Charles.” Charles introduced. “Charlotte I’m deeply sorry to say that Cal isn’t going to make it. He’ll survive a few days at most but it will only prolong his agony.”

“Is there anything you can do?” Charlotte pleaded.

“Yes. I can end his suffering, quick and painlessly.” Charles answered.

“No!” Charlotte protested.

“Charlotte…” Cal coughed. “It’s okay. I’m ready. At least this way we can say goodbye.”

“I love you Cal.” Charlotte cried. She hugged him gently and placed a firm, gentle kiss on his lips before she turned to Charles and muttered, “Okay. Just make it quick and painless.” Charles nodded.

“You don’t need to see this.” Charles said. “You should go.”

“I love you more than anything.” Cal said. Charlotte nodded and turned away, leaving for the house. Charles carried Cal to the lake and set him down facing it. He retrieved a cattleman revolver from his saddlebag and said to Cal, “What’s a happy memory you have Cal?”

“Bein’ on the farm with my grandparents.” Cal chuckled. “They had a lot of rabbits there. Loved them as a kid.”

“That’s good. Just think of the rabbits.” Charles said. Cal remembered all the fun times he had with his grandparents on their farm, chasing rabbits, riding horses, and baking cherry pies and Charles shot him in the back of the head. Cal’s body slumped over and Charles turned to examine it. He saw an expression on Cal’s face that told him he had been at peace. He scooped up the body and carried it towards the house.

\---

After they buried the body, Charles and Charlotte feasted on the elk Charles had killed. Charlotte at like a wild animal who’d been starved for ages.

“Thank you Charles.” Charlotte said. “It’s been ages since I’ve had anything to eat.”

“You’re welcome.” Charles replied. “I’m sorry about Cal.”

“Thank you for what you did for him.” Charlotte said. “He didn’t deserve to die in pain.”

“Is there somewhere I can take you Charlotte?” Charles asked.

“No I can’t leave now.” Charlotte stated. “I need to do this. For him.”

“Then I’ll stay here with you for the time being.” Charles said. “I can show you how to hunt and fend off things like the bear that killed your husband.”

“That’s a generous offer but-”

“Please. It’s been a rough couple of months and I need to clear my head. I wanna help you and this is a way I can take some time away from my problems.” After some consideration, Charlotte answered, “Okay.”

\---

Molly arrived in Armadillo. She wandered around the town, hoping to find someone from the gang. She went into the General Store where she saw a familiar grey hat.

“John?” Molly asked.

“Ms. O’Shea?” John answered, surprised. “What are you doin’ here?”

“Charles found me in Valentine a couple days ago.” Molly answered. “Said you was camped out near here.”

“Charles?” John repeated, now shocked. “I didn’t know they was back yet. Let’s you and me ride down to camp and see what’s goin’ on.” John loaded some supplies on a wagon driven by Patrick Macfarlane. John mounted Old Boy and helped Molly climb up. He rode to camp intent on getting his answers.

“Arthur!” John called. “I think it’s time we had a chat ‘bout ol’ Dutch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at that I got this one done faster. I know I might sound like a broken record at this point but I feel like a dick if I leave a note and don't say "I hope you enjoy" because that's why I'm writing this. I like writing a story that you all enjoy. If I didn't think anyone enjoyed this I probably would've stopped a while ago. Thanks for all the support and as always, enjoy


	19. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

No this is not a Christmas chapter because the setting of the story will not permit me to do that, which I admit I'm slightly disappointed by. This is simply me, your friendly 16-in-four-days-year-old high school sophomore dumbass author wishing you, the readers of this journey down the rabbit hole I decided to take after playing the Saint Denis robbery mission a very Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays. I have more writer's block so I don't know when the next actual story update will be but as always I hope you have enjoyed this story and I'm open to your suggestions, cause if you haven't figured it out by now, I don't really know what I'm doing besides having a little fun and making all this up as I go. I don't usually do sentimental things but I'm very grateful to everyone who's read and enjoyed this story. Once again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays


	20. Hard to say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and John talk, Dutch and Molly reconnect, and Belle tells a story

“When were you gonna tell me Dutch was back?” John demanded.

“Christsake John he just got back a few days ago.” Arthur groaned, rubbing his eyes. “I was gonna tell you next time we came to see you at the ranch.”

“And Micah?” John snapped. “When were you gonna tell me he ratted to Milton? You’ve known that since you handed Colm over to the Pinkertons!”

“You’d been shot.” Arthur sighed. “Didn’t wanna put that on you to have to worry about protectin’ Jack and Abigail from that sick piece of shit. Speakin’ of which, with him back, I want you to take Isaac and Eliza back to the ranch where they’ll be safe and I want you to keep your family safe.”

“Why’s Micah even still alive?” John asked.

“Lenny wanted to show him mercy.” Arthur answered. “We’re keepin’ an eye on him.”

“Okay.” John muttered. “I’ll grab Eliza and Isaac and take ‘em to the ranch.”

“Thank you.” Arthur sighed. “You take care of your family John. I’ll handle Micah.” While Arthur and John talked, Dutch walked up to Molly and asked to talk.

“What do we have to say to each other?” Molly demanded. “I know you never loved me.”

“I came to apologize for how I treated you.” Dutch stated. “You are a fine woman and you deserve far more than the respect I gave you. I think seein’ how Arthur relies on Mrs. Adler has helped me see that. They’ve done a lot to pull the gang out from hardship and they make good leaders.”

“Almost sounds like you don’t want your spot back.” Molly commented.

“I thought I did.” Dutch replied thoughtfully. “But now I ain’t so sure. It’s almost liberating to finally be able to pass on the burden of leading to people who deserve it. But anyway, I’m sorry for everything Molly. I know I don’t deserve a second chance but perhaps we could start over?”

“I’d like that.” Molly smiled.

\---

Stephany, Lenny, and Belle decided to go out riding and enjoy a nice day. They rode along the river and stopped south of Fort Mercer where they stopped to take in the quiet nature around them.

“It’s a damn shame.” Belle sighed. “With all the technological advances in these last few years, people have forgotten what it means to just enjoy nature.”

“It’s so peaceful.” Stephany agreed. “Just the nice cool water and the sounds of animals and the clear blue sky. Sittin’ out here you could forget all the troubles of life and just enjoy it.”

“Belle you must have some great stories.” Lenny said. “Why don’t you tell us one.”

“Alright.” Belle chuckled. “I got a good one from my younger days, back in 1867…”

\---

_ Belle went to the town of Agua Fria lookin’ for some work. She arrived and went to the sheriff’s office to find a bounty to catch. She found a bounty for a con man by the name of Hosea Matthews, $50 alive. He’d apparently made himself a camp out in the desert and was wanted for homestead robberies and con jobs. She rode out to his camp and found him cooking meat from a large animal. _

_ “Ah welcome Madam!” Hosea quipped. “Care to join me by the fire?” _

_ “Actually I have a warrant for your arrest.” Belle stated. _

_ “Of course you do.” Hosea shrugged. “But might I interest you in a nice day before you take me to be hanged. I’d like one of my last days alive to be a good one.” _

_ “What did you have in mind?” Belle asked. _

_ “There’s this ram, big bastard, and I would like to go hunting with a companion. So whaddya say?” _

_ “Alright.” Belle shrugged. “We kill the ram and I take you to the sheriff.” _

_ “It’s a deal.” Hosea smiled. The pair mounted up and rode off to the mountains. After a few hours of tracking, the pair finally found it. _

_ “We take down the ram and then we go to the sheriff.” Belle stated. _

_ “After we eat of course.” Hosea replied. “What’s the point of killing the beast if we don’t enjoy the spoils?” _

_ “Can’t argue with that.” Belle chuckled. After they killed and skinned it, they sat down around a fire to enjoy the meal. They swapped stories back and forth, laughing and drinking all night. _

_ “We should get some shut eye.” Hosea suggested. “It’s a bit of a ride back to town.” _

_ “Alright.” Belle replied as she nodded off to sleep. When she awoke, Hosea and his horse were gone. “Crafty sonofabitch.” Belle chuckled, admiring how Hosea had conned her and gotten away. “You win friend.” _

\---

“I can’t believe you let him con you.” Stephany laughed.

“Hosea always was a good con man.” Lenny chuckled.

“That he was.” Belle agreed. “He seemed like a decent feller.”

“He was.” Lenny replied. “Treated me with respect and was like a father to me.”

“You miss him don’t you?” Stephany said, grasping Lenny’s hand.

“Every day.” Lenny answered. “Every day.”

“We can’t dwell on the past.” Belle stated. “We can only move forward.”

“Grandma’s right.” Stephany agreed. “Even if he’s gone, he’ll always be with you.”

“Thanks guys.” Lenny chuckled lightly. “It means a lot to me.” Suddenly, out of the blue, the heard a gunshot and a bullet flew through Belle’s chest.

“Grandma!” Stephany cried. Lenny grabbed his rifle and fired at their attackers, quickly taking out the four Del Lobo’s that attacked them. Lenny knelt beside Belle and took her hand in his.

“It’s alright.” Belle rasped. “It’s my time. You two just look out for each other.”

“Grandma please don’t go!” Stephany sobbed.

“Like you said, I’ll always be with you.” Belle said. “I love you Stephany.” They felt the life leave Belle’s body and Stephany broke, sobbing over the body of her Grandmother.

“I’m sorry Stephany.” Lenny muttered, taking her into her arms as she cried into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it feels good to update this. How cruel is this though? I don't update for a month and the first thing I do is kill a character. But it will serve story purposes. When the next update will come I don't know but I swear I'm not gonna abandon this. Seeing this through means a lot to me. Anyway, enjoy. Sorry for disappearing


	21. Goodbye My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Black Belle's death, Arthur must make a hard call about the future of the gang

The gang gathered by the lake where they had buried Hosea and Black Belle to say their goodbyes. After they finished, Arthur called everyone together to make an announcement.

“When I took the role of leadin’ this gang, I swore I would do what was best for it.” Arthur stated. “I’ve decided what is best is the gang be disbanded. Take the money and go to the Macfarlane Ranch and make a new life for yourselves. This way of life is done and I don’t want anyone else dyin’. I’ll deal with Hernandez but I need the rest of you to be safe.” Within an hour, Dutch was leading everyone to the Macfarlane Ranch leaving Arthur, Sadie, Lenny, Stephany, and Micah where the camp once was.

“You didn’t need to stay to help me go after Hernandez.” Arthur stated.

“Bullshit.” Sadie replied. “I’m with you till the end of the line.”

“Agreed.” Lenny added.

“I need to see the bastards who killed my Grandmother pay.” Stephany snarled.

“One last hurrah eh Morgan.” Micah sneered.

“Listen closely Micah.” Arthur snapped. “You screw with me and I will put a bullet in your head.”

“You can trust me Morgan.” Micah replied. “I promise.” The five outlaws mounted their horses and rode hard for Fort Mercer. When they arrived, the place looked deserted.

“Where are they?” Stephany asked.

“And why is the fort unguarded?” Lenny added.

“Ain’t it obvious?” Micah sneered as he drew his revolver. “It’s a trap.” At his words, a horde of Del Lobos came out from behind the rocks.

“Good work Mr. Bell.” The leader, presumably Mario Hernandez chuckled. “Boys, open fire!” The Lobos fired on the four as they ran behind cover. Arthur fired back, taking out six Lobos with his revolver before quickly reloading. The four outlaws fired back, taking out numerous Lobos, shifting from cover to cover.

“Lenny, I need you to cover me.” Stephany said. “I need to get the sonofabitch who had my grandmother killed.”

“You got it.” Lenny replied. He grabbed the back of Stephany’s head and pressed his lips to hers.

“What was that for?” Stephany asked.

“We might die so I didn’t wanna have regrets.” Lenny replied. He fired on the Lobos as Stephany rushed for Mario, nailing him in the side before she tackled him. She pulled out her knife and plunged it into his neck. With Hernandez dead, the Lobos turned to run. Seeing that the odds had shifted, Micah tried to run too only to be shot in the leg and punched in the face by Arthur.

“Come on Morgan.” Micah snarled. “Finish it!”

“No.” Arthur said cooly. “I ain’t givin’ you the satisfaction.” He turned Micah onto his back and with as much power as he could brought his foot down directly on his spinal cord just above his shoulders. There was s snapping sound and Micah let out a scream that quickly faded.

“I can’t move my arms or my legs.” Micah gasped. Arthur flipped him back over so the sun was beating down on his face.

“Enjoy the rest of your life.” Arthur scowled. “I doubt it’ll be very long.” Arthur turned back to his three companions and said, “End of the road my friends.”

“Where will you go from here?” Lenny asked.

“Don’t know.” Arthur sighed. “The gang was all I knew. For the first time in 20 years I don’t know what the future holds.”

“Whatever is to come, you and I will do it together.” Sadie assured. “What about you two?”

“Well, if Lenny wants, I say we travel together, see what this world has to offer.” Stephany suggested.

“That sounds like a fine idea.” Lenny smiled.

“You two take care of yourselves.” Arthur said.

“We will Arthur.” Lenny replied. “Thank you for all you done for me.”

“No problem kid.” Arthur smiled shaking his hand. The two pairs mounted up and tipped their hats to each other before going their separate ways, excited for what the future would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is super short but after two months of letting it sit, I felt I owed it a proper conclusion and it's a battle chapter so for me those are usually shorter. I do have an idea for a kind of epilogue if you want me to write that as like a final ending. But this has been a long road and I thank you for indulging this experiment and I hope that you enjoyed this tale. Also, in case it was unclear, Arthur made Micah a paraplegic. Really twisted but I thought it was a fitting punishment for that piece of shit


	22. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after killing Mario Hernandez, Arthur and Sadie reunite with an old friend

**Three years later...**

Arthur and Sadie had finished visiting Hamish Sinclair at O'Creagh’s Run and accompanying him on a fishing trip when they decided to ride up to Brandywine Drop. They enjoyed the breeze on their skin from the fresh noon air as they rode along the path.

“Race you there cowboy!” Sadie suggested.

“Oh you’re on darlin’!” Arthur laughed. They kicked their horses into full speed and charged along the path, Arthur managing to outrun Sadie.

“I’ll get you next time!” Sadie laughed as she dismounted.

“You’ve been sayin’ that for three years.” Arthur shot back.

“This is nice, bein’ up here.” Sadie smiled. “It’s so peaceful. Reminds me of my time with Jake up in the mountains.”

“I know you miss him Sadie.” Arthur said.

“I do.” Sadie agreed. “And I will always love him. But I don’t think he was the love of my life. We only knew each other for three years. We got married six months after we met. I think you are the love of my life Arthur.”

“I will spend every day of the rest of my life tryin’ to live up to that.” Arthur smiled.

“Sadie? Arthur?” A familiar voice said, astonished. The duo turned to see Charles Smith standing before them with a large deer on his shoulder.

“Charles Smith.” Arthur laughed. “Last time I saw you you were ridin’ north on a hunt to clear your head. You’re hunt’s been ‘bout three years.”

“Well I got a little sidetracked.” Charles replied sheepishly. “I met a woman.”

“It’s always a woman.” Arthur chuckled. “So how have things been for you?”

“Good.” Charles answered. “I’ve been living in a house at Willow’s Rest and I spend my days hunting, riding, and spending time with Charlotte.”

“And Charlotte would be the woman.” Sadie guessed.

“Yes.” Charles answered. “We live not too far from here. Why don’t you guys come over for dinner?”

“Why not.” Arthur shrugged. As they walked to the house, Arthur and Sadie told Charles what had happened with the gang. They tell him how Arthur disbanded the gang, how they hunted down Mario Hernandez after his men killed Black Belle, and how Micah betrayed them, leading Arthur to leave him to die in the desert. Javier and Bill became deputies in Blackwater, wanting to do some good in the world like they had done before the gang, Bill having been in the army and Javier a Mexican rebel. Dutch became a silver tongued politician in Blackwater seeking to change the world and is currently in a happy relationship with Molly. Lenny and Stephany went their own way as bounty hunters, also now in a happy relationship. The women, Uncle, and Pearson moved to the Macfarlane Ranch along with Eliza and Isaac. John with the help of Drew Macfarlane got his own farm at Beecher’s Hope. As for Arthur and Sadie they had chosen to roam the country as a pair of gunslingers, living free by their wits wherever the road took them, which had lead them to meeting many fascinating characters all over the country.

“Sounds like everyone’s doing well.” Charles said.

“That they are.”Arthur replied. They arrived at the house where a young woman sat on the porch.

“Charlie!” The woman exclaimed, getting up to hug Charles. “Welcome back. How was your trip to Wapiti?”

“It was good.” Charles answered. “Rains Fall and Eagle Flies and the rest of the tribe are doing good. Charlotte I would like to introduce you to some old friends of mine. These are my friends Arthur Morgan and Sadie Adler.”

“Actually it’s Sadie Morgan.” Sadie piped up. “Since about two months ago.”

“Wait you two got married?” Charles exclaimed. That’s fantastic!”

“It was a small ceremony, just us and the old gang.” Arthur smiled. “We would’ve invited you but we didn’t know to get in touch with you.”

“That’s alright.” Charles said. “I’m happy for you guys. So how was the ceremony.”

“I believe that’s why I was so quick to get that ring on your finger.”

“It was certainly memorable.” Sadie chuckled. “Scared the shit outta Swanson when Arthur showed up to the alter with a shotgun.”

“It was a shotgun weddin’.” Arthur smirked. “Thought it fit the theme.”

“Congratulations to you both.” Charlotte chimed in. “I’m Charlotte Balfour. Charlie has told me a lot about you. He speaks very highly of you both. Why don’t you come in and have lunch with us.” Arthur and Sadie obliged and spent the day with Charles and Charlotte exchanging stories of the last few years. After lunch, Arthur and Sadie said their farewells. After a day’s riding, they stopped at Elysian Pond to set up camp for the night. Sadie stared at the glittering pond when she was drawn from her daydreams by Arthur saying, “Wanna go for a swim?”

“Sure.” Sadie smiled. The pair stripped down and dove into the water, splashing about in the moonlight before joining in a passionate kiss that made them both feel like the luckiest people in the world.

“I love you Arthur Morgan.” Sadie whispered as they lay down in the grass.

“I love you Sadie Morgan.” Arthur replied. They made love under the stars and fell asleep in each other’s arms. After everything that they’d been through, all the trauma and death, they were finally at peace, finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual ending. I am definitely happy with the way this turned out. I wanted to do sort of a where are they now type thing. I am definitely sad that it's really finished though cause this story was a joy to write. Like I said before, I hope you enjoyed this experiment and thank you for sticking with me the whole way through. You guys were super supportive and if it weren't for that I probably would've ditched this story a while ago. But all good things must come to an end (maybe that's why I've been procrastinating finishing this). Like I said, I really hope you enjoyed it. "Before I go I just want to tell you you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And you know what? So was I."


End file.
